Temporal Effect: Iconian Aftermath
by h1995
Summary: The Iconian War is over and the powers from the Alpha and Beta Quadrants are left to recover, but the discovery of a wormhole in the Archer System is too much to ignore, will what is found on the other side lead to an era of peace or will the Romulan Republic, Klingon Empire and United Federation of Planets be dragged into another costly war...
1. The Predator's Approach

_This is my first crossover story so please go easy on it when reviewing. This story will deviate from canon, I haven't decided how far yet._

 _Also the Mass Effect series and Star Trek Online are property of their respective owners._

 _This story occurs over the timespan of Mass Effect 2 and hopefully Mass Effect 3 also in the Star trek Online year of 2410 after the Iconian War._

 **TEMPORAL EFFECT** **CHAPTER** **1- The Predator's Approach**

* * *

 **Scimitar Class Dreadnought- RRW Arcturus A** **-En route to Archer System  
**

* * *

 _Commanding Officer's log, Stardate 87425.45, Admiral Demala reporting. The Iconian War is finally over but morale is at an all time low, we lost too many good people during the fight... Now is the time to rebuild and explore which I'll admit is a welcome change. The RRW Arcturus and a small task group have been sent on a to investigate reports of a stable wormhole large enough to allow fleet transit, if Starfleet, KDF and Romulan Republic reports are correct this is the second phenomenon of this type recorded, whether or not the repercussions of it's discovery are as pivotal as the discovery of the Bajoran wormhole remains to be seen._

"Demala, we'll rendezvous with the rest of the task group in the Archer system in about 7 minutes, and also you have a message coming in from Admiral Quinn," the first officer, Subcommander Tovan Khev stated, looking up from his console just left of the Captain's chair.

"I'll take in my ready room, Tovan," the half-Romulan half-Human admiral said sounding stressed.

It had been 2 years since the Elachi with the aid of the Tal-Shiar had invaded the Virinat colony when she was only a security officer, laying waste to the colony and abducting the colonists. Her rapid rise through the ranks was never before seen by the Romulans, she had commanded 6 different warbirds from the old T'Liss class to her current ship, the RRW Arcturus A which was a Scimitar Class one of the few ships not given a Romulan name, built with the standard bridge of most Romulan ships but retaining the Thalaron Generator, it was refitted with various technologies from the Federation including Heavy phaser cannons and Quantum torpedoes as well as Quad phaser cannons that had originally been designed for the Defiant class escort.

Almost collapsing into her chair she answered the message, the face of Fleet Admiral Quinn appeared on the screen, "Admiral Demala, I just received a report from Admiral Kerenek that you're heading out to the Archer System to investigate reports of a stable wormhole emitting chroniton radiation, as we haven't come across a stable wormhole with these factors I would like to send one of our ships with you."

"Understood, may I ask which ship" Demala said as her curiosity peaked.

"The USS Hubble, Intrepid Class, under the command of Captain John Daniels, he led the counter-attack against the Borg in the Vega colony during his training flight after Captain Taggart was killed by unknown aliens, I'll send the full report shortly, Quinn out."

"Admiral, we'll be dropping out of warp in 1 minute," came over the intercom from Chief Helmsman Rokall, a female Romulan with long black hair tied back in a pony tail and brown eyes.

* * *

 **0.25 LY from Archer System- Romulan Taskforce Alpha**

* * *

The massive warbird dropped out of warp within 200km of the wormhole in front of the other two ships making up the taskforce, consisting of the USS Hubble, and the Vor'cha class battlecruiser IKS D'ktahg, under the command of Captain Kitara of the Klingon Navy.

"Satra, what are sensors picking up?" Demala asked curiously.

"Elevated neutrino emissions, residual traces of antiprotons, chroniton particles, verteron particles and dark energy are appearing throughout the wormhole," Satra noted barely looking up from her console on the left wall of the bridge as the scan results appeared.

"Can we safely travel through?"

"We should be safe, but I do recommend using primary shields."

"Engage shields and hail the Taskforce, Tovan" Demala said standing up and moving forward a couple of paces like a famous captain who commanded two Enterprises often did. "And Tovan, quit looking at my ass" this comment had a few of the Starfleet officers who where recently assigned to the Arcturus on exchange trying a futile attempt at keeping a straight face, while the Romulan and Reman officers just shook their heads slightly with a small grin.

"This is Admiral Demala, all ships are cleared to proceed through the wormhole under Yellow alert conditions. See you on the other side."


	2. Rise of Lazarus

_Star Trek Online and the Mass Effect series belong to their respective owners._

 _Shepard will be a soldier class, Spacer/War Hero in this story, switches from Paragon to Renegade a bit._

* * *

 **TEMPORAL EFFECT-CHAPTER 2- Rise of Lazarus**

* * *

 ** _Project Lazarus- Undisclosed location_**

Fiona Shepard woke up in what seemed to be a medical laboratory of some sort, the bright lights blinding her for a moment until they readjusted to last thing she remembered was watching from space as the Normandy was destroyed by a ship that strongly resembled a termite mound and then struggling as the air rushed out of her armoured EV suit...'Was I dead' she thought to he self for a moment, her head felt like an over-ripe melon ready to split, she brushed a hand through her almost crimson red hair that she had a habit of brushing behind one ear.

She realised what had awoken her when a female voice came over the labs intercom, "Shepard, wake up, I've got no time to explain, you need to get to the locker and get your gun and ammo" as Shepard got her bearings and spotted a locker in the corner she could hear alarms and muffled gunfire, almost instinctively she hurried over to the locker and found a pistol and a set of N7 armour, as she finished with the last clip on her armour the three gas cylinders over the far side of the room exploded almost knocking her to the floor.

The same female voice that if Shepard was hearing right had an Australian accent "you'll need to grab a thermal clip for your pistol"

Shepard looked around for the thermal clips and spotted them near where the cylinders had exploded before. It took Shepard less than 10 minutes to incapacitate the mechs in her way and picking up a new toy, the 'M100' Grenade Launcher which she put to good use against several large groups of mechs.

"Shepard, over here" called a dark skinned male who was using a biotic pull on several mechs, letting them drop into a deep void, "I thought you weren't supposed to be awake yet, things must be desperate if Miranda's got you running around"

Shepard irritated at all the noise retorted "What the hell is going on!"

"Yeah, I forgot this is all new to you, ok I'll fill you in," he paused to take a shot at another incoming mech, "The Alliance declared you KIA two years ago after the Normandy was destroyed."

"What condition was I in?" Shepard was still sceptical.

"You where nothing but meat and tubes when we found you but, I'm a soldier, not a doctor"

"Oh God Help!" a panicked voice crackled over the comms, Jacob was the first to respond "Wilson, I have Shepard with me...where are you?"

"Shepard's awake, I'm in Server Room B. Hurry!"

It barely took Jacob and Shepard one minute to sprint down the corridor and up a flight of stairs to find Wilson hidden behind some crates, with a cut in his leg caused by a mass accelerated slug.

"Bastard mechs got me in the leg, I need medi-gel"

Jacob applied a dose of medi-gel to Wilson's leg, sealing the wound almost immediately. The group where about to move off when Jacob stopped "Shepard I need to come clean, the project to revive you, Project Lazarus was a Cerberus funded operation."

"I fought you bastards when I was stopping Saren, some human supremacist group," Shepard was furious at this point, being resurrected by a bunch of terrorists, "We'd better get moving. I want off this station."

After fighting through two more groups of mechs Wilson rushed ahead to a locked door attempting to hack the electronic locks, "Quick we can get out this way."

The locks released on the door and they opened to reveal the director of Project Lazarus, Miranda Lawson had a very attractive appearance with long shoulder length black hair, she was often nicknamed 'the Ice Queen' in other operatives reports due to her cold attitude. "Miranda, but you're meant to be..." Wilson was interrupted by a single gunshot to the chest, "Dead" Miranda retorted glaring down at the corpse.

"I knew he was waiting to shoot me in the back," Shepard remarked, seemingly impressing Miranda.

"Good instincts, some people are far too trusting if you ask me"

"I've had enough of this station to last a lifetime"

"Or two in your case, we need to see the boss"

"Who, the Illusive Man, I know you work for Cerberus"

"Ah, Jacob I knew your conscience would get the better of you"

"That and the fact your logo is on nearly every wall panel in here"

* * *

 _ **Another Cerberus station - Undisclosed location**_

* * *

Shepard stepped into the QEC to see a human male with a cigarette in one hand and a half empty glass of bourbon in the other, then as he turned to face her she noticed something unusual...both of his eyes where artificial.

"Shepard"

"By what I hear I must have cost you a fortune...why?"

"Nobody wants to admit it, but humanity is under attack, whole colonies are missing."

"The Reapers are involved, one way or another"

"Precisely, I'm sending you to the most recent colony to go dark, Freedom's Progress."

* * *

 _ **Freedom's Progress**_

* * *

"What can you tell me about the colony?" Shepard asked trying to get an idea of how significant the colony was.

"The 2183 records list the colony size as 912,810 people, possible mech defences, other than that there isn't a lot of information." Miranda said scrolling through a datapad.

There where no signs of life until they got past a large gate and breeched into one of the multiple pre-fabs, the moment they entered they had a squad of Quarians with their weapons drawn at them.

"Shepard...Is that you?" A short Quarian wearing a purple, black and gold enviro suit with a distinct tone of shock to her voice.

"Tali'Zorah the first conversation we had on the Normandy, you couldn't sleep because the ship was too quiet."

"Shepard what are you doing here?" Tali asked while signalling the squad to lower their weapons.

"Tali, why is your old commander working for Cerberus," one of Tali's squad noted raising his pistol towards Shepard, again.

"This colony went missing and neither the Alliance or the Council are doing anything about it, only Cerberus is." Raising her pistol towards Prazza she also retorted, "Are we going to have trouble with Prazza?"

It was that moment when Jacob commented on the elephant in the room, "This is a human colony, why is there a squad of Quarians here?"

"We where tracking a Quarian, Veetor who was on pilgrimage, we saw him enter the loading docks as we where landing."

"If he's alive he may know what happened here. We could team up and find him." Shepard added.

"Agreed," Tali said still astonished to see Shepard.

* * *

 ** _RRW Arcturus A- 2.4 LY_** ** _from Serpent Nebula_**

* * *

"Leaving wormhole in 3...2...1...We are clear of the wormhole."

"Status report"

"Minimal damage to shields, transporters are offline due to a power surge, they'll be fixed in 30 minutes...no other damage." The Reman Chief Engineer Subcommander Veril reported from her console on the back wall of the bridge, she was rescued by Demala when the Elachi and Tal Shiar attacked the Reman colony of Crateris back when Demala held the rank of Centurion.

"Are sensors picking up anything?"

"There seems to be a large artificial metallic body at a bearing of 3-1-5 mark 0, there are antiprotons and dark energy traces converging around it, could be a by-product of starship propulsion, can't get detailed readings due to nebula interference around the metallic body, but it could be a station...Also long range scanners aren't picking up any systems that we know of." Subcommander Satra summarised most of the data that was appearing on the sensor display.

"Any conclusions, Satra?"

"There should be traces of Cardassian ship movements in this area, it is a significant probability that we have entered an alternate universe or timeline" Satra added.

"We'll need to determine that further, deploy sensor probes and signal the task group to follow at transwarp 14."

"Approximate arrival time 1 hour 10 minutes."

* * *

 _ **Freedom's Progress **_

* * *

"Veetor's reprogrammed one of the heavy mechs! It's tearing Prazza's squad apart!" Tali yelled, panicking as the YMIR mech rounded the corner and continued mowing through the Quarians with its arm-mounted heavy machine gun, "Get into cover near the loading bay gate I'll open it."

"Well they did want to get to Veetor first," Miranda quipped before getting into cover.

It took Shepard, Jacob and Miranda nearly 5 minutes to take down the mech using fire from the M100 Grenade Launcher, biotic skills, and tech overloads. They proceeded quickly to the office in the loading bay and found the Quarian who was suffering from a nervous breakdown.

"No monsters, No swarms, no no no," The lone Quarian was sitting at what seemed to be a security desk looking back and forth between the security monitors.

"Veetor?" Shepard asked reassuringly, trying to get the Quarian to calm down.

"No Veetor...not here, monster's can't find," Veetor kept quietly saying as if to avoid being heard.

"Why can't I just get a straight forward mission, In. Out. No problems." Shepard thought out loud as she hacked the security terminal, shutting it down.

"You're human...How are you here, the swarms took everyone?" Veetor said as he turned around surprised.

"We just got here, do you know what attacked the colony?" Shepard asked finally glad to get an answer from the Quarian.

"The monsters took everyone the swarms freeze you, they didn't see me, but I see everything," the Quarian returned to the security console and activated the monitors showing bi-pedal creatures that looked similar to an insect but about the same height as a human pushing strange looking pods.

"Is that a Collector?" Miranda was quick to recognise the creatures in the security footage.

"What's a Collector?" Shepard didn't have the slightest clue what Miranda was talking about.

"Rarely seen creatures that live beyond the Omega 4 Relay, I thought they where only a myth."

"We'll need to take him with us to determine what else he knows" Miranda said, she didn't notice though that Tali had caught up with them.

"You can't take Veetor with you, he needs medical treatment," Tali responded rather angrily, the Quarians and Cerberus didn't exactly have the best track record.

"We can take the Omni-tool data, we only need the data on the Collector's," Shepard responded defusing some of the tension.

* * *

 ** _Cerberus Station_**

* * *

"The data you collected confirmed my suspicions, the Collector's are involved," the Illusive Man said taking a draw on his cigarette.

"What do you know that you're not telling me?" Shepard was quick to notice that the Illusive Man was holding something back.

"These attacks are the only time the Collector's haven't acted through a third party, they usually like to keep behind the Omega 4 relay, no ship other than the Collector's have returned from the relay, I presume you know what that means."

"It's practically a suicide mission, so either I'll need an army or a damn good team to take them down."

"You'll have dossiers on the best of them, but I recommend you go after a Salarian scientist, Mordin Solus first. I have also tracked down a pilot, the best as he keeps telling everyone."

"Just like old times, huh Commander," Shepard instantly recognised Joker's voice, she stepped out of the QEC and proceeded with their chat until Joker redirected her towards the dock to their new ship, Normandy SR-2.

* * *

 _ **RRW Arcturus A- Citadel Station 1 hour 15 minutes after exit from wormhole**_

* * *

The Citadel fleets scrambled into defensive positions with the Destiny Ascension at the lead just after the taskforce lead by the Arcturus-A burst back into sub-light speeds and performed a full-stop no less than 1,000 km ahead of the Citadel fleet.

"Ah, the welcoming committee," Demala commented calmly.

"Sensors are not recognising any known ship designs, and I scanned something called the 'extranet' apparently the current year is 2185." Satra was quick to state the obvious as the Citadel fleet was visible on the viewscreen.

"Are we under the Temporal Prime Directive?" Demala asked as she tried to get her head around all the new elements in play.

"I don't think so Admiral, the events in this timeline are so different that I think it is a true alternate timeline, not a case of interference or divergence."

"Ah shit, I hate when this happens. Open all hailing frequencies." Demala ordered bringing her palms up to her face, then looking back up to the viewscreen.

"Channels are open, audio only...must be a problem at the receiving end."

"This is Admiral Demala of the Romulan Republic Warbird Arcturus, we are on a peaceful exploration assignment, I am also accompanied by the USS Hubble from the United Federation of Planets and the IKS D'k tahg of the Klingon Empire." Demala gave the standard speech for most ship commanders on peaceful missions, she started to worry though as a minute passed before she got a response.

"This is Matriarch Lidanya of the Asari dreadnought Destiny Ascension flagship of the Citadel fleet, we do not recognise any of the groups you mentioned. We'll need Citadel Security to confirm your identity."

"That'd be easier done on the station, if it'd be acceptable I can have the USS Hubble dock at the Citadel." Demala requested, receiving silence as the Matriarch consulted with C-Sec.

"That will be acceptable, you're cleared for docking at bay 47, C-Sec will be waiting" Matriarch Lidanya replied before cutting the channel.

"Tovan, request permission for myself and Captain Kitara to transport onboard of the Hubble." Demala ordered.

"Permission granted, Captain Kitara is ready for transport to the Hubble." Tovan replied as he received information on his console.

"Prepare point-to-point transport to the Hubble, Tovan you're with me. Satra you have the bridge...Energize." Demala ordered before both her and her first officer disappeared in a sparkling green light.

* * *

 _ **USS Hubble - Docking at Citadel Docking Bay 47**_

* * *

Alarms blared on the Hubble as it went to 'Blue Alert' and sped forward, closing the gap to the Citadel in 2 minutes before slamming to a halt precisely lining up with the docking bay. Several 'clunks' could be heard as docking clamps gripped onto the hull and the boarding tunnel locked on to the ship.

"Damn, according to the sensors that station is 44.7km long and has a diameter of 12.8km...You could fit Spacedock in here and still have more than enough room to move a fleet." The Hubble's first officer Elisa Flores quipped from the helmsman's console.

"Security team to port airlock 1," Captain Daniels ordered.

"They probably won't attack but I'd advise carrying weapons of some sort. At least Kitara's ready." Tovan advised, before looking across to the female Klingon wearing a Bortasqu type uniform with her Mek'leth attached to her left hip and a disruptor pistol in it's holster on her other hip.

"A Klingon warrior is always prepared for battle." Kitara retorted.

"Demala to Arcturus, beam over two phaser stun pistols and my Tholian sword with it's scabbard." Demala ordered over her communicator before the pistols and the sword appeared before her.

"I don't think I'd like being the odd one out, ready to see what we're up against." Captain Daniels said before grabbing his phaser stun pistol from under the captain's chair. "Elisa you have the bridge."

* * *

As the 343m long starship docked several C-Sec officers mobbed around the entrance to the boarding tunnel, unsure of what would come out of it, or whether the contents where hostile. The doors opened revealing the 25 year old Admiral with pale skin, long maroon red hair flowing down to around halfway along her back and piercing silver grey eyes who was wearing a black version of the Romulan Republic uniform with tactical red trim and Admiral rank shoulder pads, to her left was Captain John Daniels who had crew cut brown hair, brown eyes and was wearing the Odyssey type captains uniform with white shoulders, a red band around the chest and arms, and four gold pips on his collar showing his rank. Further to her left was Captain Kitara who had black hair done up in braids and brilliant hazel coloured eyes. To Demala's right was her first officer Subcommander Tovan Khev who had short black hair and dark grey eyes he was wearing the same uniform with tactical red trim.

Demala proceeded to introduce her away team to the apparent leader of the security force.

"I'm Captain Bailey of Citadel Security or C-Sec, I would ask you to disarm before proceeding any further and we also need to put you through a biometric scan." An average height human male who looked like he had seen his fair share of crimes called.

"I would be going against Romulan regulations if I disarmed by away team but, I reassure you that they will not fire unless either I or they are directly threatened and they will shoot to disable, not to kill. Also my team and I will consent to a biometric scan." Demala tried reassuring the C-Sec officer.

"It is Citadel policy for any new visitor to disarm, what makes you different?" The man asked getting irritated at the conflict.

"The fact that I am a flag officer of the Romulan Republic, and by regulations of the Romulan Republic I am required to have atleast one armed guard when I am on any new station or planet. Commanding officers of a starship are also authorized to arm themselves on a new station." Demala tried explaining their rights.

"Well I might be able to bend the rules a bit, you don't exactly look like the individuals that would cause too much damage. Also it's likely the council will like to see you at some point, they're what you could call the governing body around here."

"Atleast we won't get be breaching the prime directive." Tovan said quietly to his commanding officer.

"What is this 'Prime Directive' that your first officer pointed out?" Capt. Bailey was somewhat interested.

"We are restricted to not interfere in any way, shape or form in another society, without official invitation or consent form the governing body of said society, if a society invites us to interfere we then have to determine if they have achieved FTL travel." Demala summarised the Prime Directive, as the Romulan Republic was closely allied with the United Federation of Planets it was expected that they where to follow certain regulations to prevent diplomatic difficulties.

One of the doctors that C-Sec had brought along with them started scanning the new arrivals with a holographic tool attached to their forearm, "Strange, this one seems to have partial human DNA the rest is unidentified," the Asari doctor noted before scanning the other officers.

"This black haired male has unidentified DNA, so does the black haired female but not related." The Asari continued.

"I'm half-Romulan half-Human, Tovan here is a full blood Romulan, and Kitara here is a Klingon, Captain Daniels over there is obviously a human." Demala explained as the Asari kept scanning them.

"I've managed to get you an audience with the council in the embassies, apparently you have gotten their attention." Capt. Bailey said.

* * *

 ** _Normandy SR-2 - 90 minutes after USS Hubble docked at Citadel Station_**

* * *

"Commander Shepard, the Illusive man would like to speak with you on the QEC." Kelly Chambers, the ships yeoman said as Shepard left the elevator.

"Shepard , we've picked up a lot of additional comm traffic from the Citadel, apparently they've made first contact with a race that isn't using element zero to travel at FTL speeds, I don't need to say how much this could advance the human race." The Illusive Man tried convincing Shepard to steal technology from the Romulan dreadnought.

"The answer is no, I will not attack or steal from a race that could potentially help us fight against the Reaper's." Shepard ordered before storming out of the QEC, she refused to deal with any potential ally in an underhanded manner, she made her way back to the CIC.

"Commander, you have a new message on your private terminal," Kelly informed Shepard from her console on the right side of the galaxy map.

'Let's see, spam, spam, email from Councillor Anderson, better open that.'

 _On the off chance that the rumors are true and you actually are alive, then I would like to talk to you on the Citadel._ _A lot has changed in the last two years, you put me on the council. The least I can do is give you an opportunity to speak for yourself about what we've been hearing._

"Joker, set a course for the Citadel" She ordered over the intercom to the helmsman.

* * *

 _ **Citadel Embassies**_

* * *

When Demala, Tovan, John and Kitara walked into the human embassy on the Presidium the first person they saw was a tan-skinned human male with very short black hair, then as they looked around they saw three aliens one was a blue skinned female that most would call attractive with ridged cartilage where the hair of a human would be, then they saw some form of alien that looked to be avian in appearance with bony ridges on his face and head, the third alien was hooded but looked like the 20th century Earth stereotype for an alien with big eyes.

"I'm Admiral Demala of the Romulan Republic, this is my first officer Subcommander Tovan Khev, the other two are Captain John Daniels of the United Federation of Planets and Captain Kitara of the Klingon Empire, may I ask who I'll be speaking with?"

"I'm Councillor Anderson councillor and representative for the Systems Alliance, these are the other councillors, Councillor Tevos of the Asari Republics, Councillor Sparatus of the Turian Hierarchy, and finally Councillor Valern of the Salarian Union, we heard you needed consent to officially start first contact by what Captain Bailey has told us it has to do with what you call a 'prime directive', what is that exactly?"

"The prime directive or Starfleet General Order 1 states that no officer of Starfleet is to interfere in any way, shape or form with the natural development of another civilisation without that civilisations invitation or consent, it also extends to say that we can't interfere with any pre-FTL civilisation, but I think we can rule that out. The Romulan Republic has adopted many of the regulations from our allies in the United Federation of Planets." Demala explained the summary of the Prime Directive to the council.

"Would have come in useful with the Krogan Rebellions, I think we can all agree to allow you to give us further details on how you got here without mass effect technology." Councillor Anderson stated whilst looking to the other councillors who gave a simple nod.

"As of Earth date November 8th 2410 we where sent to investigate an anomaly in Romulan space with a small taskforce, this anomaly turned out to be a wormhole, we detected traces of antiprotons, dark energy, chronitons which are usually associated with time travel and a few other trace particles, I then decided to investigate further and we came out on this end about 2.4 light-years away from this station." Demala explained to the council, she could see that the Turian wasn't believing anything she said.

"Wait so you're saying you travelled back in time 225 years?" Councillor Anderson was astonished.

"We didn't just travel back in time but also from a parallel universe." She could see the look of disbelief on all the councillors faces.

Councillor Anderson took this moment to ask something without the councils approval, "Do you have any experience with a race known as the Reapers?"

"Reapers?" Demala was completely lost as to why the councillor asked the question.

"Ah, the race of sentient AI starships that wait in dark space to come and destroy all life every 50,000 years...we have dismissed that claim." The Turian sarcastically remarked, earning a death stare from Anderson.

"I wouldn't be as rash as to dismiss that claim, numerous groups of races namely the Federation have had numerous encounters with AI controlled starships with vague origins." Demala glared at the Turian almost hissing as her patience was running thin at his arrogance.

"People of my race have trouble believing things that we cannot see, do you have any proof of what your saying?" Councillor Sparatus said, the sound of scepticism clear in his voice.

"Individuals from the Asari race like myself, can connect to the minds of others if you would consent," the Asari councillor explained as diplomatically as usual.

"Most of the events concerning AI starships happened well before my time, so I wouldn't have detailed memories of them, but I do have extensive records aboard my ship, I would allow you to bring a small security detail with you if you would like to come aboard," Demala knew exactly what linking minds involved, she had 'mind-melded' with Vulcans before needless to say, she didn't like it. Looking around she could see the look of distrust amongst the councillors.

"I would prefer that I show you records aboard my ship, as an Admiral I do have something's in my mind that may pose a security hazard for the Romulan Republic if released to just anyone." Demala was mainly just using that as an excuse not to have someone poke around in her mind.

"Although it is unorthodox for our side at least, I think we can agree to discuss this further on your ship, we'll arrange a security detail and a shuttle, they should be ready in 10 minutes." Councillor Valern said, his intent was probably to get a look at some of the technology that may have been in the ship.

"Ah, Admiral you know we have those records on the Hubble and it's already docked at the station," Captain Daniels said quietly as they walked out of the embassy.

"Yes and your ship is lacking in space. Also they can't bring an excessive amount of security with them if the ship isn't docked at the station." Demala replied back.

"As long as I don't have that arrogant petaQ on my ship," Kitara snarled, although not loud enough for the embassy staff to hear.

"I think I like you already, Kitara. Anyway both you and Daniels here are coming over to the Arcturus." Demala chuckled.

* * *

 _ **RRW Arcturus A - 10 minutes later**_

* * *

"This is the RRW Arcturus flight control, we'll be locking a tractor beam on to your shuttle, please disengage your engines to prevent damage." A voice came from the shuttles speakers, confusing the occupants who had never heard of a tractor beam before.

"Better do as they say" Councillor Anderson leaned forward to the pilot to get a better view of the dreadnought.

Everyone jumped a bit in their seats as the tractor beam pulled them towards the sizable hangar, they passed through some kind of barrier with a green glow to it, after a short while the tractor beam gently placed them down into an empty bay before each of the councillors and their security detail left the shuttle.

"Welcome to the RRW Arcturus-A, you've already met my first officer Tovan Khev, Captain Daniels and Captain Kitara. There are a few crew members of the Arcturus here that you haven't been introduced to yet, first is the Chief Science Officer Subcommander Satra, next to her is Chief Medical Officer Subcommander Hivan and Chief of Security Lieutenant Commander Sobaak, he's a Vulcan.

"Is that standard technology where you come from?" Councillor Valern asked curiously taking mental notes as he was going.

"Yes, the tractor beam allows us to get shuttlecraft and fighters into the hangar much faster than if they used their own engines, in hostile environments it can be the matter of life or death. It also helps to move debris away from the ship and can be used to tow starships at FTL speeds." Demala informed the council without letting them know too many details.

"I noticed that you've mentioned a 'Federation', who exactly are they?" Councillor Sparatus asked only he had refrained from his normal sceptical tone, probably due to them being at a disadvantage being on a foreign vessel.

"The United Federation of Planets is one of the three most prominent powers where we come from, it consists of more than 150 races including Humans and spread over thousands of colonies, it got founded in 2161 after the end of a war between Earth and the Romulan Empire." Captain Daniels said. He immediately noticed that the council was surprised at the sheer number of races in the Federation.

"And this Romulan Empire?" The Turian councillor was even more interested at what the young Admiral was saying.

"Was a major power in the beta quadrant until some members decided it might be a good idea to play with technology they didn't understand and caused a supernova that destroyed the homeworld, then a year ago the Romulan Republic split from the Empire and declared its sovereignty, and managed to ally with the Federation and the Klingon Empire, which until recently where in a state of war." Demala summarised some of the details of the Romulan Empire's downfall.

"I also noticed that you don't seem to use mass effect technology to achieve FTL." Councillor Anderson noticed from reports he had received just after the dreadnought had arrived.

"If you would like, under diplomatic protocols I can give you a quick tour of the ship after we finish the presentation if you would follow me, we can begin." Demala said signalling the council to one of the turbolifts, as everyone managed to squeeze into the turbolift. "Holodeck" the young Admiral called as the turbolift doors closed and the lift made a brief hissing noise, the doors opened again and the Councillors where signalled over to what seemed like and empty room with some type of heavy wire mesh on the walls.

Demala tapped a few buttons on the wall making a row of solid chairs appear from nowhere, earning confused looks from the council, "I figured you might be more comfortable sitting down" Demala sat down to prove that the chairs where safe. After all of the council where seated she began the presentation, "Begin presentation AI starship encounters, start section planet killer."

"On stardate 4202.3, the Federation starship USS Enterprise NCC-1701 answered a distress call from system L-374 to discover that a cone shaped AI controlled 'doomsday weapon' as a Captain Kirk called it at the time had destroyed all the planets in system L-370 and critically damaged the USS Constellation using an energy beam made from pure anti-protons, this planet killer also had a hull made from solid neutronium, a substance that is pretty much indestructible. The only way to disable this ship was to direct the USS Constellation into the planet killers maw whilst initializing an unstable reaction of matter and anti-matter in the Constellations engine core." Demala patiently explained the first encounter with an AI starship.

"Do you know why it was attacking planets?" Councillor Tevos asked, shocked at what she saw.

"The planet killer destroyed planets to provide itself with fuel. The next sections get a bit more interesting, start section V'ger probe." Demala said answering the Councillors question and ordering the holodeck computers to continue with the next sections.

"In the 2270's the USS Enterprise NCC-1701, yes the same one was sent to investigate an energy cloud measuring 2 AU across that was within 54 hours of entering the Sol system, inside of this cloud was an extremely large probe several times the size of any starship created at the time, this probe had a sensor that as a side effect of scanning an object it destroyed it's target, it also had a plasma energy weapon capable of 'one-shotting' any ship at the time as humans would probably say. After the Enterprise investigated further they discovered an old Earth probe named Voyager 6. Apparently Voyager 6 had been transported across to the opposite side of the galaxy and was discovered by what we only know as the 'machine planet', the inhabitants of this planet interpreted a message that the Voyager 6 probe, the message apparently read 'Learn all that is learnable and return that knowledge to the creator', apparently these inhabitants took that literally and gave the probe the equipment and subroutines to be able to learn everything that a machine could, essentially giving the probe sentience. This probe apparently was disabled after one of the Enterprise merged somehow with the machine, other details however are somewhat vague."

"Do you know anything about this 'machine planet' that was mentioned?" Councillor Sparatus asked, the presentation was swaying his opinion slightly but he was still sceptical.

"There is a fair bit of speculation on the matter but the general consensus is that the inhabitants of the 'machine planet' may have been a pseudo-race that call themselves Borg."

"Borg, sounds Swedish." One of the security detail remarked, earning a distinct groan and facepalm from the Admiral, "I am really tired of hearing that, by the way who are you?"

"Operations Chief Ashley Williams, ma'am," she stated with the discipline that only soldiers had.

"Do you have any proof, that they are connected?" The Turian asked as arrogant as ever.

"Yes I do, but first you need to know what threat the Borg present to all races on our side. Start section Borg, specifically the Battle of Wolf 359 then the Battle of Sector 001 including Borg ground units and finally recent unimatrix attacks."

The next part of the presentation started with the image of an assimilated Captain Picard, Borg designation 'Locutus of Borg' giving the infamous line the collective said before they engaged a ship or planet, the image changed to the disastrous engagement.

"The Battle of Wolf 359 is to date, the worst tactical engagement in Federation history against a single target. Out of a fleet of 40 ships including light and heavy cruisers 39 where destroyed 11,000 lives lost, the only ship to survive was the USS Enterprise-D NCC-1701-D, the only way that vessel was disabled was when the crew of the Enterprise managed to upload a virus prior to liberating Captain Jean Luc Picard or Locutus of Borg from the collective, I still have a hard time watching that."

The presentation continued with the Battle of Sector 001, it looked to be a hopeless battle as the transmissions of the battle where played over the speakers, all that changed with a ship sweeping past gracefully bearing not so much a name but a legacy, the USS Enterprise-E NCC-1701-E which under the command of Captain Picard taking de facto command of the fleet, they fired glowing red photon torpedoes into a small spot on the hull of the cube until the Enterprise banked hard and fired three quantum torpedoes making the cube quake as they tore it apart, but not before it released a sphere towards Earth.

"Wait are energy weapons common in your universe?" Councillor Valern asked showing an acute interest.

"Yes they are but as you'll see in the next part of the presentation, they aren't perfect." Demala remarked before ordering the presentation to continue.

The next part of the presentation showed several Borg drones in combat with Starfleet, Romulan and Klingon personnel who where using phasers, plasma and disruptor weapons, they only got an average of 5 shots off until the Borg adapted to block the energy weapons, one of the Starfleet officers didn't notice the drone coming behind them until it was too late, the drone stuck two tubes into their neck and began assimilating the victim, the Klingons fared better as they switched to their Bat'leths and started hacking through the drones, one of the Romulans switched rifles to a TR-116B, the more observant in the viewers noticed that the officer who had switched rifles was none other than Demala and that one of the Klingons was Captain Kitara, after she had switched rifles she had minimal trouble destroying the drones, blowing some of their heads off.

"Ah, the Borg incursion of Defera...It was a glorious battle." Kitara exclaimed.

"What was that weapon that you switched to?" Councillor Valern asked again, trying to judge their tactical skills.

"I can't tell you the exact details as they are classified, what I can tell you it is a high impact chemically propelled projectile rifle, developed for use where energy dampening fields are in place, continue presentation," Demala was careful not to divulge too many details.

The next thing the councillors saw was a small taskforce consisting of the RRW Arcturus, an Odyssey class and a Galaxy-X class dreadnoughts, and a D'deridex class battle cruiser engaging a vessel that looked remarkably similar to the V'ger probe, a long cylinder with six arms sticking out from the middle, it took remarkable amounts of energy and projectile weapon fire until it finally cracked apart, a tally was keeping track of the projectile weapon damage from the torpedos, going up by 64 megatons each time one of the photon torpedoes hit, and significantly more for each time a quantum torpedo hit it's target, the presentation finished and the audience was shocked.

"We'll that is the end of the presentation, any questions, or can we continue to the tour?" Demala asked out of courtesy.

"I think we've learnt enough from the presentation for the time being." Councillor Sparatus quickly stated wanting to get an idea of the workings of the dreadnought.

"As you might have guessed, this room is the holodeck, it can be used for recreation or tactical training, in addition the entire ship is outfitted with holo-emitters." Demala said before moving out of the room with the group following closely. "We are currently on what is called the Crew deck, it contains the mess hall, medical bay which has the capacity to act as a small hospital if needed, we can treat most trauma, infections and other complaints. This deck also contains a small science research lab." Demala explained quickly, no matter what universe, medical bays looked roughly the same, so she guided them into the turbo lift again.

"Engineering," Demala called as she did before, as the turbolift took of, most of the group turned their attention to the small screen showing the turbolifts position as it raced to the rear of the ship, finally opening it's doors.

Demala heard Ashley Williams say something to the human councillor, "Garrus would really hate this ship."

"Let me guess whoever Garrus is, he likes talking in the lift." Demala replied.

As they rounded the corner into a short corridor the automatic doors at the end opened revealing the massive room with a sphere in the middle that seemed to be making a rather loud rumbling noise.

The Salarian Councillor noticed the power output reading on one of the engineering consoles, "I'm curious what do you use to power this ship?"

"Romulan ships or warbirds are powered by an artificial singularity, we keep it contained using powerful magnetic fields other than that I can't say anything about the specifications. Watch out kiddies...it's a long way down." Demala said only giving enough details to answer the question as they grouped around the hand railing surrounding the singularity core.

"Do the other races use these artificial singularities?" Councillor Valern was more curious than ever.

"Most other races that we have come across use matter/anti-matter annihilation to power their ships, again I am restricted with what I can say, if you would like we can finish the tour with the bridge," Demala was careful not to release critical information.

* * *

 _ **RRW Arcturus A - Bridge**_

* * *

"This is the main bridge of the ship, nearly all functions can be managed from the numerous consoles, opposite to the turbolift is the ready room or CO's office..." Demala was interrupted by an alarm from the sensor console.

"Admiral, a vessel just appeared, by scans of the extranet it resembles a...SSV Normandy, only larger and by what I can tell by some of the other ships around here it's not Systems Alliance." Satra reported with Councillor Anderson looking over her shoulder.

"Well duty calls, I think we should be back on the Citadel" Councillor Sparatus said, concerned at the fact that there was a 'Normandy' type starship not broadcasting Alliance IFF codes.

"I'll need to report back to the governments back on my side, if these 'Reapers' are active they may be a significant threat to the Romulan Republic and it's allies, however I would like to have a representative from this side, possibly someone who has seen one of these 'Reapers' first hand, and the Federation will probably want to bring a formal diplomatic team here. Wormhole's not going anywhere so we may as well make the most of it." Demala said, she had a 'gut-feeling' that these Reapers were going to be a problem at some point.

"Ashley Williams here helped combat what we think may have been a Reaper two years ago, I can assign her if she is in agreement." Councillor Anderson said with authority as Chief Williams stepped forward.

"Councillor, you know I don't work for anyone but Systems Alliance," Ashley was never comfortable working under a non-Alliance officer.

"Who said you'd be working for me?" Demala asked.

"Well, I'd be on your ship." Chief Williams responded sharply.

"I expect one thing of anyone on this ship, that is to stay loyal to whichever representative body you belong to. Anyone who doesn't follow that rule, I have no time for." Demala said, inspirationally.

"Fine, I'll go with them." Chief Williams said to Anderson.

"I think you'll fit in fine here, If you would like I can show you to what will be your quarters for the duration of your stay, Tovan will you escort the Councillor's back to their shuttle and answer some of the questions they might have."

* * *

 _Next chapter may be faster paced, and will include opinions from Operations Chief Williams on the Arcturus and the powers of the 'Star Trek' universe, it will be a direct continuation of this chapter as well._

 _Please give constructive feedback. Thanks._


	3. Prelude to the horizon

_Thanks again for the reviews, I'll say again in this chapter that Star Trek Online and the Mass Effect series belong to their respective owners._

 _Some of the following chapters may have some storyline based on STF missions etc._

 **TEMPORAL EFFECT- CHAPTER 3 - Prelude to the horizon.**

* * *

 _ **RRW Arcturus A- Serpent Nebula**_

* * *

"Wait this room's massive, you could fit at least 2 apartments in here." Ashley Williams said, astonished at the size of her new quarters.

"Let me guess you're used to something smaller, we've only got guest quarters available which are all around this size, on the upside you can pretty much do what you like in here unless it involves endangering the ship or the crew." Demala explained.

"Suppose I can get use to it. By the way, what's that over there." Ashley replied, noticing a lit up alcove in the wall.

"That's the replicator, it's voice activated and it turns energy generated by the ship into an object like food, drinks, pretty much most things you can think of, they're also preset to alert security if someone uses it to make a weapon. Go on give it a go."

"Black Coffee," Ashley ordered before a cup of coffee appeared in the alcove. "yep, it's coffee." she commented after trying the drink.

"Also I'd recommend going to the mess hall if you want decent alcohol, the replicated stuff tastes like rubbish. If you want any large items like additional furniture then you can put in an order with engineering, they'll get whatever made up. If you need me I'll be on the bridge."

* * *

"Tovan can we get a message through to command?"

"Too much interference, we'll have to get some subspace radio boosters from New Romulus." Tovan replied.

"Send a message through to the Hubble and the D'k Tahg, we're heading back through the wormhole."

"Setting course for the wormhole at transwarp 14, ETA 1 hour 10 minutes." Rokall said before maneuvering the dreadnought for it's FTL jump.

The nacelles on the three ships glowed bright before the ships visually stretched and shot forth into FTL speeds.

* * *

 _ **Citadel Station - Shepard's meeting with the Council**_

* * *

"Anderson, I got your email." Shepard said as she walked into the embassy.

"Yes, we where hearing some disturbing reports that you are working for Cerberus." Anderson informed Shepard, looking highly disappointed.

"You do know that the charge of treason is a capital offence, but since you saved us in the Battle of the Citadel 2 years ago we'll hear you out. We owe you that much." Councillor Tevos stated, feeling betrayed by Shepard.

"I've spent the last two years dead after a race from beyond the Omega 4 relay known as the Collectors destroyed the original Normandy and recently started abducting human colonists in the Terminus systems. I woke up in some Cerberus lab after they had rebuilt and revived me to fight the Reapers, which I think may be masters of these Collectors...I also need to inform you that Cerberus is spying on Citadel traffic, I had The Illusive Man contact me earlier to get me to steal tech off those ships that were here before." Shepard reported, getting sceptical looks from the Asari, Turian and Salarian councillors.

"Ah the Reapers, sentient starships that are waiting in dark space...There is still a lot of doubt with that claim." Councillor Sparatus remarked sarcastically.

"Since you saved our lives however, we are willing to reinstate your Spectre status, however we can't publicly acknowledge it as you are working with Cerberus, and you must keep your actions in the Terminus systems." Councillor Tevos stated.

"That's all I can ask." Shepard acknowledged the councillors decision, a private reinstatement was better than nothing.

"Then this meeting is over," the Asari councillor cut the channel.

"Shepard what are you doing here." An enraged Ambassador Udina walked into the embassy.

"Oh, great you top the list for the people I least want to see," Shepard retorted.

"Believe me, the feelings mutual." Udina was still at Shepard's throat.

"Ok, enough you two, we've just finished the meeting with the council." Anderson defused the tension between Shepard and Udina.

"Does the words 'political shitstorm' mean anything to you." To say Udina was 'pissed' would be an understatement.

"Relax Udina the meeting went fine, Shepard is now reinstated as a spectre, as long as she keeps to the Terminus systems."

"Yes, that would be beneficial to both parties, if you need me I'll be in my office." Udina turned and walked out the door.

"Why do I get the feeling you're not telling me something?" Sheppard asked Councillor Anderson, knowing the massive dreadnought she saw before was not a known design.

"I'm not supposed to tell you this but we made first contact with three new political powers which seem to have advanced technologies, they may be able to help with the Reapers, but I can't guarantee anything." Anderson explained to Shepard.

"Who are they and where did they go?"

"All I can say is that they're called the United Federation of Planets, Romulan Republic and Klingon Empire .you are still working with Cerberus." Anderson started stonewalling Shepard, he couldn't risk Cerberus trying anything.

* * *

 _ **RRW Arcturus A- approaching wormhole**_

* * *

"Computer, locate Operations Chief Ashley Williams." Demala requested to the ship computer.

"Ashley Williams is in her assigned quarters." The computers synthesised voice came over the bridge speakers.

"Ashley Williams, please report to the bridge" Demala called over the ships comms to Chief Williams quarter's.

It barely took Chief Williams 2 minutes to make her way up to the bridge, just as she arrived on the bridge the warbird dropped out of warp in front of the taskforce.

"You needed to see me Admiral," She gave Demala a swift salute.

"At ease, first it's not necessary to salute me, that went out of fashion in the 22nd century for human naval officers. Also you don't have to call me Admiral, that's mainly a personal preference...makes me feel old." Demala got up out of the captain's chair, smiling as she finished talking.

"We are about to crossover to our universe, thought you might like to be on the bridge to view it." Demala stated, also wanting to get to know Chief Williams better.

"Thanks Ad...sorry, Demala I wanted to catch up anyway." Ashley answered rather awkwardly, she wasn't used to addressing a superior officer by their name instead of rank even if they where non Systems Alliance.

The Arcturus led the taskforce into the wormhole at full impulse, "We'll be through the wormhole in 5 minutes." Rokall said reading the ETA off of the helm console.

"Ashley if you would like to follow me to the ready room, we can have that chat," Demala moved off to the ready room followed by Chief Williams.

"Why are you so willing to help us, as far as I know you hardly know us at all." Ashley stated in a straight forward manner.

"I am one of the rare Romulans that have some telepathic ability, when the Reapers where mentioned I noticed a significant increase in the level of fear from you and all of the councillors, the Turian was attempting to mask it with sarcasm. Also with the wormhole linking our universes everyone where I come from will likely be a target for these Reapers, I don't want to be caught off guard if they arrive." Demala explained as her emotions built.

"You left you're first homeworld?" Ashley was curious to learn more after reading a bit on the ships computer.

"Yes, our ancestors inhabited the planet of Vulcan which was ravaged with war, eventually one Vulcan called Surak proposed that as their emotions had been the major contributor to the wars that had swept over the planet, they should supress their emotions and embrace pure logic. There where people divided on the topic eventually those who wanted to embrace logic stayed on Vulcan while those who wanted to keep experiencing the full potential of their emotions left the planet in search for a new homeworld, which ended up getting called Romulus." Demala summarised the founding of the Romulan race.

"What's wrong with feeling emotion?" Ashley was completely lost at this point.

"Vulcanoid species like the Vulcans and Romulans feel emotion of a far deeper level than humans, before the Romulans split from the Vulcans constant wars we're fought. Plus a Romulan or a Vulcan without their mental discipline has about two times the strength of the average Human, so when we got in a fight it generally didn't end well. The Romulans under the Empire would often try to provoke a race enough to get that race to declare war on them, I would like to think that under the Republic we have improved beyond that." Demala was definitely not proud of the Romulans past.

"What do you know about the Reapers?" Demala asked, she wanted to know as many details as she could before reporting back to the Romulan Republic, Klingon Empire and Federation.

"Two years ago I was part of the 212 stationed on a Systems Alliance colony called Eden Prime, it was a quiet assignment until Saren showed up with the Geth and a reaper dreadnought called Sovereign attacked the colony. It turned out that Saren was using the beacon to find a conduit that linked the planet Ilos and the Citadel so he could activate the mass relay inside the Citadel, which led to dark space. Commander Shepard and I followed Saren through the conduit and stopped Saren and Sovereign from activating the Citadel relay." Ashley explained some of the details about the hunt for Saren.

"What do you know about the Reaper's abilities?"

"It took the Citadel fleet and the Systems Alliance Arcturus fleet to destroy one Reaper, but we mainly use kinetic weapons. The Reapers can also indoctrinate anyone in their presence of them, we know that's what happened to Saren before he attacked the Citadel." Ashley recounted what she knew of Sovereign's capabilities, she also noticed that Demala's interest peaked at the mention of indoctrination.

"And who was this Saren?" Demala was curious that this name was mentioned often.

"He was a Turian who had a grudge against Humans since the First Contact War, he was also a Council Spectre until evidence was found that he was betraying the Council's wishes. The Spectres are the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance branch of the Citadel Council and only answer to the Councillors themselves." Ashley was expecting to get a look of distrust from Demala, but she didn't.

"I could see where that would come in useful," Demala briefly commented.

"I did a bit of reading on the Federation and couldn't help but to notice that they have banned most genetic engineering, what happened in your side?" Ashley asked,

"Back in the late 20th century, Humans created a bunch of genetically enhanced people including an individual called Khan Noonien Singh. Singh ended up ruling over more than a quarter of the planet, his followers seized over 40 countries until the remaining free countries decided enough was enough, and the Eugenics wars started, killing between 30-37 million people, also having a secondary effect of destabilising Earth enough for World War 3 to start in 2026."

"Wait, Earth had a third world war on your side?" Ashley was shocked to say the least.

"Yes, it lasted from 2026 to 2053 and killed an estimated 600 million people, by what I know it was started over the topic of genetic enhancement. Humans however had taken their first FTL flight 10 years later in 2063 which got the attention of the Vulcan's and hence Earth's first contact with an 'alien' race occurred, in the 2100's nearly all poverty, disease, war and famine where banished." Demala explained what she knew of World War 3.

"We'll be leaving the wormhole in 5 seconds" Rokall informed Demala over the intercom.

"Before you leave I'll give you a PADD so you may file regular logs, these things are foolproof so I don't really need to explain how to operate it, also I'll give you a communicator so I don't have to use the ships intercom to contact you." Demala stated handing Ashley one of her spare Personal Access Display Devices.

* * *

 _ **Normandy SR-2**_

* * *

"EDI, did sensors pickup anything from the dreadnought before it jumped to FTL?" Shepard asked the Enhanced Defence Intelligence, who the crew just nicknamed EDI.

"Sensors picked up a significant increase in power focused around the four nacelles before the dreadnought jumped to FTL. There was no signs of mass effect fields." EDI informed from her station in the cockpit.

"Any idea of weapons?" Shepard enquired, earning a very uneasy look from Joker.

"You are not seriously considering taking on a dreadnought, because I am not in favour of dying." Joker retorted, Jeff "Joker" Moreau was always known to be a smart-ass.

"I detected what is most likely 27 torpedo tubes and 52 points on the hull which could be directed energy weapons, I would advise not engaging the dreadnought." EDI informed.

"Who needs that kind of firepower?" Miranda asked rhetorically.

"That is not my plan EDI, dying once is bad enough, twice...not on my plans and Miranda you will not report this back to the Illusive Man, do I make myself clear." Shepard knew that when the Reaper's arrive she'd need all the help she could get.

"Joker, set a course for Omega." Shepard ordered to the helmsman.

* * *

 _ **Citadel Station - Human Embassies**_

* * *

Anderson was looking over the balcony of the human embassy watching as the various races wet along with their daily business, he decided it was time to discuss the days events with Admiral Hackett over a secure comm channel.

"Anderson, you needed to contact me?" Admiral Steven Hackett asked, since the Battle of the Citadel he'd been promoted to being the head of the Systems Alliance military.

"I assume you've received the message I sent." Anderson stated, just minutes before he had sent the message regarding the first contact and Shepard's return.

"You made first contact with an alien race that calls themselves the Romulan Republic, they don't use mass effect based FTL, and apparently came through a wormhole from an alternate universe." Hackett had heard about some theories on wormholes, but he never expected one to actually appear.

"Yes, that's correct and I have results from scans conducted, their ship the RRW Arcturus A seems to have 27 torpedo launchers and 52 directed energy weapons mounted on their hull. According to reports from the ships commanding officer they use artificial singularities and matter/antimatter annihilation to power their ships and apparently they use an antimatter tipped projectile weapon called a photon torpedo, each has an explosive yield of up to 64 megatons." Anderson summarised what he knew of the new race that had arrived and their dreadnought.

"Damn, I hope they're friendly." Admiral Hackett stated with a hint a fear in his voice.

"Admiral Demala, the commanding officer of their ship seems to be willing to help fight the Reaper's when they show up, and there is another power in their universe called the United Federation of Planets that may want to initiate diplomatic relations." Anderson reassured Hackett.

"What do we know of the United Federation of Planets?" Hackett was curious at the mention of another power being mentioned.

"It was apparently founded in the year 2161 of their timeline which is now in the year 2410, the Federation as they call it was created after a war that Earth had with the Romulan Empire, the Federation now consists of over 150 races, more than a thousand colonies and spans over 8,000 light-years with Earth as it's capital." Anderson explained what he knew about the Federation.

* * *

 _ **RRW Arcturus A - en route to New Romulus**_

* * *

"Are sensors picking up anything unusual?" Demala requested, the last thing she wanted was to be stuck in the wrong timeline.

"Sensors aren't picking up anything unusual, I can confirm we are in our universe." Satra informed the bridge crew and Demala.

"Plot a course for New Romulus, use the Quantum Slipstream Drive," Demala ordered to Rokall as she maneuverer the dreadnought to face towards their destination, before activating the QSD.

"ETA to New Romulus, 6 minutes. Estimated speed transwarp 29" Rokall called after the ship jumped to FTL.

"Tovan, send a message through to New Romulus Command, tell them we have made first contact with multiple FTL capable races, they may be open to diplomatic relations, recommend reassigning USS Enterprise to handle the Federation's official diplomatic business. Also we have been informed of a potential threat to security from through the wormhole, request a meeting with Admiral Kerenek and Admiral Quinn." Demala requested, speaking in shorthand to inform Tovan of what to send.

"We've received a message from both Captain Daniels and Kitara. They're being diverted to other assignments." Tovan informed.

* * *

 _"Computer begin log, Ashley Williams... I've only been on this assignment for a short amount of time, the crew on this ship the RRW Arcturus makes an Alliance vessel seem quiet, I guess that comes with having a crew of 3,000. Admiral Demala has been very friendly. I still don't trust anyone here, it's not because they're aliens, they're non-Alliance. This New Romulus we are going to is nearly in the same position as Eden Prime...That planet really likes following me around it seems. It'll be interesting to see what it's like on the other side of the wormhole."_

 _"Commanding officers log, Admiral Demala reporting...We're heading back to New Romulus to report on the potential threat of these 'Reapers', in particular their apparent ability to indoctrinate organic species scares me the most and the fact that there are still Tal Shiar forces out there somewhere, they'd be foolish enough to think that they'd get power over the Romulan people through the Reapers. It remains to be seen what command says on the matter, but prudence dictates reporting to command nonetheless."_

* * *

 _ **Omega Station**_

* * *

As Shepard, Miranda and, Jacob proceeded up the dark corridor, a Batarian wearing Blue Suns armour approached, "Aria, wants to see you in Afterlife...Now!"

"Yeah, I'll see her when I'm ready." Shepard remarked unholstering her heavy pistol.

"I wouldn't want to keep Aria waiting," the Batarian replied, he didn't seem to be too phased about the weapon pointing at him, by the reports he heard Shepard did that with almost everyone, after he'd finished he simply walked away.

"I hate coming to Omega, I end up feeling I need to take two showers in addition to standard decontamination." Miranda commented, she'd been on Omega on multiple occasions and afterwards she always felt filthy.

"Let's just get Archangel, Zaeed and Mordin Solus, before that we'll need to speak with Aria, although I think we may have already found Zaeed," Shepard stated as she noticed a man in orange and white armour with one tattooed arm exposed.

"Zaeed Massani?" Shepard questioned, before the man dropped the Batarian he had choking against a wall.

"Commander Shepard, 'bout guddamn time you showed up, do you know of the arrangement that I have with Cerberus?" Zaeed asked.

"No, I just heard you wanted to join my crew and kick some Collector ass." Shepard replied, she was unaware of the conditions of Zaeed's employment.

"You'll have the file on it when I settle in on your ship." Zaeed said, the Batarian he had before tried to flee, but not before Zaeed shot him in one of his legs.

As they approached Afterlife, first thing they noticed was the large crowd waiting to get in, the only thing blocking them was a disgruntled Elcor, or at least he was constantly stating that.

When Shepard made her way up to see Aria, the bodyguards swarmed around before one started scanning her, "You know if you're searching for weapons you're doing a lousy job." Shepard remarked impatiently, before the bodyguards gave her the all clear.

"Shepard, what brings you to Omega?" Aria T'Loak asked coldly.

"I'm looking for Archangel and Mordin Solus." Shepard replied, sitting down on one of the seats.

"Half of Omega is looking for Archangel, he has become a rather large nuisance, you'll be able to find him by asking the Merc Recruiter downstairs. Mordin Solus on the other hand I've always liked, he's just as likely to help you as he is likely to shoot you, he's down in the quarantine zone in the slums." Aria informed Shepard, never once changing her expression.

* * *

 _ **RRW Arcturus A - In orbit of New Romulus**_

* * *

"We're in standard orbit, Demala." Rokall reported from the helmsman's console.

All around the Arcturus where numerous ships from the Romulan Republic, United Federation of Planets and the Klingon Empire. Since it's founding, New Romulus had become a major waypoint for most of the races in the Alpha and Beta quadrants to enter the Iconian gateway linking to the Solanae and Jenolan dyson spheres.

"Veril, have the transporters been fixed yet?" Demala asked the Chief Engineer.

"Transporters are now operational and they shouldn't overload going through the wormhole again." Veril reported, checking diagnostic reports from the Transporter room.

"Tovan, Satra you're with me, Veril you have the bridge." Demala ordered, handing command of the warbird over to the third officer.

"Ashley, will you meet up with us in the Transporter room," she requested speaking into the standard issue wrist mounted communicator.

"Which way is the Transporter room again?" Ashley asked over the communicator, she was still unfamiliar about the layout of the ship.

"Main turbolift to Engineering then the first left when you exit, oh and I hope you don't get sick easy." Demala commented, the first time anyone used a transporter was always the worst.

The most noticeable part of the transporter room was the two large transporter pads set into alcoves in the far wall. Ashley was the first into the room followed by Demala, Tovan and Satra who promptly moved to the transporter pad earning a confused look from Ashley.

"Wait why are you standing around?" Ashley asked, looking very sceptical.

"Matter transporters are much safer than shuttle transport in this universe and we probably won't find a park where we're going." Demala said offering a hand out to Ashley.

"And they work all the time?" Ashley asked, still uneasy.

"They work most of the time. Plus it's more comfortable than hitting turbulence in a shuttle." Demala explained cheerfully.

"Wait...what," Ashley exclaimed before the getting transport.

"Beam us down to New Romulus Command...Energize." Demala called before the team of four disappeared in a beam of light.

* * *

 _ **New Romulus Command- June 5th 2410 1600hrs (4:00pm)**_

* * *

Ashley felt dizzy and disorientated when she rematerialized in the rotunda, she almost stumbled but Demala quickly supported her.

"What's the human term, would you like a bucket?" Demala had heard some of the Starfleet officers say the quote to someone who looked like they where going to gag.

"No I'm fine, I've survived hangovers worse than this. Let's not try that again anytime soon. Where are we?" Ashley said regaining her bearings, as she looked around she saw what looked like ivy growing up the long slender columns that wrapped around the rotunda, then she focused on the view in front of her to see a large stone balcony with a view of the beautiful vista of the river wedged between the steep cliffs.

"This is the headquarters of the Romulan Republic as well as fleet command. We'll need to see Fleet Admiral Kerenek soon." Demala stated, breaking Ashley's focus on her surrounds and moving off to the Admiral's office.

* * *

"Admiral Demala, you wanted to see me?" Admiral Kerenek enquired after they shared the mutual salute of bringing their right hands up to their chest in a fist.

"Yes, but first I'd like to introduce Operations Chief Ashley Williams, she is from the other side." Demala signalled for Ashley to step forward.

"The other side?" Kerenek requested more information.

"The wormhole that we entered leads to an alternate universe, which we believe is independent from our timeline, we have made contact with four races from the other side, including humans. All four have FTL capabilities and are members of a larger government, the details have been sent to you." Demala replied, summarising what she learnt from the other universe.

"Yes I received the report just before you entered, what concerns me are these Reaper's you mentioned, apparently they are responsible for the mass extinction of FTL capable races every 50,000 years, and the last race to be killed off was the Protheans. Do you have any proof?" Admiral Kerenek said as he skimmed through the report on his terminal.

"Ashley Williams here has seen one of these Reaper's two years ago, during what the other universe calls the Battle of the Citadel, she can give you the full details." Demala replied and turned to face Ashley, who proceeded to tell Admiral Kerenek what she knew of the Reapers, which she had told Demala when they where back on the Arcturus, including the fact that the only person to any part of the Protheans extinction was Commander Shepard who was now dead.

After several minutes Admiral Kerenek turned back to face Demala. "I'm sorry but we can't divert ships to this threat without some solid evidence, especially in the aftermath of the Iconian War, but with the increased strategic significance of the wormhole it will need to be reinforced. Should these Reaper's become an immediate threat we will be ready, at least we have warning, I'll forward the reports to Starfleet and the Klingon Empire. Is there anything else you need?"

"One more thing, we'll need subspace radio boosters on each side of the wormhole, the wormhole is emitting some interference that we can't counter, also the four races we found on the other side seem to be open to diplomatic talks with the Romulan Republic and the Federation, might be best for Starfleet to send an experienced diplomatic crew, Captain Daniels is a soldier not a diplomat and also he's been put on another assignment." Demala replied.

"Very well, I'll have the subspace boosters sent to your ship immediately and I'll see if the Enterprise is available to take a few diplomats...And Demala I am giving you authorisation to investigate the threat of these Reapers." Kerenek replied, if there was one thing they needed most now was manpower, the Dominion war 35 years ago has taken their toll on the Federation, Romulans and the Klingon Empire.

Demala gestured that she had finished by giving the standard Romulan salute, bringing her fist up to her chest and saying, "Jolan Tru" which Admiral Kerenek returned.

As they walked out of the office Ashley turned to Demala, "Wasn't unexpected that we wouldn't get assistance, by the way who are these Iconians?" she enquired, unsurprised at Admiral Kerenek's response to their request.

"Actually it's likely that the flagship of the entire Federation fleet will be making it's way to your universe soon and if the Reapers show up we are only a few hours away. About the Iconians, that'll need to wait until we're back on the Arcturus." Demala replied reassuring Ashley that they'd have help with the Reapers.

* * *

 _ **USS Enterprise NCC 1701-F Solanae Dyson Sphere- 5 minutes after meeting with Admiral Kerenek**_

* * *

 _"Commanding officers log, stardate 85629.26, Captain Va'kel Shon reporting. The USS Enterprise has been ordered by Starfleet Command to pick up a contingent of diplomats from the New Romulus embassies and report to the universe which Admiral Demala of the RRW Arcturus investigated, apparently the races on the other side are open to diplomatic relations, I suppose after the last few years and the Dominion war we are in dire need of more manpower since the end of the Iconian War, and I owe Demala for saving my life when the Belfast was destroyed in service. It will be interesting to see what is on the other side of the wormhole as this is the first instance that the Federation has sent official diplomatic staff to an alternate universe."_

"Helm, set a course for New Romulus, then for the wormhole...Engage," the Andorian captain ordered from the Captain's chair on the bridge of the Odyssey class dreadnought, the 7th Federation starship to bear the honoured name of USS Enterprise.

* * *

 _ **RRW Arcturus A- 45 minutes after meeting with Admiral Kerenek finished.**_

* * *

After the brief tour of New Romulus, the away team beamed back to the Arcturus in a beam of brilliant green light, to the away team's relief Ashley fared better with her second transport.

"Tovan, Satra you can report back to your usual stations, Ashley if you'll follow me I'll tell you what we know about the Iconians." Demala said ordering her crew back to stations, when she entered the turbolift she gave the order for the lift to stop at the bridge.

The turbolift ride only lasted a few moments until the doors glided open, Demala swiftly moving toward the ready room with Ashley lagging behind.

"The Iconian Empire had a galaxy-spanning empire around 200,000 years ago and they created an immense gateway network to allow them to transport ships and troops instantly across their empire. Their homeworld was rendered uninhabitable by the means of an orbital bombardment by several races that were disgruntled with the Iconian's policy of not sharing technology with those deemed incapable of using it responsibly. Six months ago the Iconian Empire declared galactic war which cut the combined fleets of the Romulan Republic, Klingon Empire and the United Federation of Planets in half, it ended with the Battle of Sol three weeks ago."

"Wait, what are these 'gateways' you mentioned?" Ashley was again lost when Demala skipped information.

"Portals created by the Iconians which allow instant point to point transport of anything from a person to a ship, depending on the size of the gateway. After the discovery of an Iconian Gateway on New Romulus we have used several gateways to access far reaches of the galaxy which where previously inaccessible, we also know that a servitor race of the Iconians, the Solanae where responsible for the construction of the Dyson Spheres on our side, each one spanning 4 AU in size." Demala clarified the information for Ashley, earning a surprised look at the mention of the Dyson Spheres.

"And here I am thinking the Citadel is big." Ashley exclaimed, after letting out a whistle.

 _"Demala, the Enterprise just dropped out of warp, we're also detecting elevated tachyons and antiprotons at a bearing of 0-4-5 mark 0."_ Tovan reported over the intercom.

"Prepare a tachyon sweep and notify New Romulus Command." Demala ordered as she stepped out of the ready room.

As the tachyon sweep finished the iconic shimmer of a ship decloaking filled the viewscreen, "Admiral, it's a Tal Shiar D'deridex class," Commander James Taylor, one of the higher ranking Starfleet officers on exchange and also the Chief Tactical Officer reported.

"Red Alert all hands, battle stations" Demala ordered over a ship wide comm channel, just prior to the dreadnought banking to the right bringing the forward phaser cannons and torpedo tubes to bear on the battle cruiser.

"All phaser cannons are armed" Commander Taylor noted from his console behind and to the right of the 'Captain's chair', Demala simply gave a nod to confirm the firing order as the phaser cannons pulsed with a rapid barrage of destruction, knocking the battle cruisers shields down to 30% in the first volley. The Tal Shiar battle cruiser wasn't going down with out a fight however and released a torrent of heavy plasma torpedoes only for most of them to be stopped by a spread of plasma weapons from the Republic fleet, the one remaining torpedo struck a Miranda class frigate and destroyed it in a fireball. The Enterprise finished the fight with one of it's tricobalt torpedoes, slamming into the battle cruiser which promptly started crumpling like a tin can as it was swallowed by own singularity core and exploded.

"All stations, stand down from red alert," Demala ordered through the ship wide comms, cancelling her previous order.

"Remind me to never piss you guys off." Ashley quipped, standing by the ready room door looking wide eyed in shock.

"Tovan, send a message to Admiral Kerenek informing him we found where the Tal Shiar troops on the surface where coming from, then hail the Enterprise," Demala requested turning towards her first officer to her left.

"Message sent, hailing the Enterprise now." Tovan replied as he finished working on his console.

"Admiral Demala, we've got the diplomats on board and we're ready to head off whenever you're ready, Starfleet has also officially sanctioned this mission," Captain Va'kel Shon, the Andorian commanding officer of the USS Enterprise-F answered the hail.

"We're ready...And really, a tricobalt torpedo." Demala quipped with a bit of friendly banter.

"Not all of us have 52 cannons hanging off our ships, Shon out." The Andorian quipped back, he was well used to the amount of banter Demala gave everyone.

"Rokall, set a course for the wormhole...Engage." Demala ordered, letting the helmsman pick the best speed.

* * *

 _"Computer begin log, Ashley Williams...We are heading back to the wormhole linking this universe to the universe where I come from along with the Enterprise. A_ _s there seems to be a lack of 'mass effect' technology on this side the crew have started referring to the other universe as the 'mass effect' universe. I've seen some of this ships combat capabilities, according to the tactical sensors on the Arcturus, the first volley of some energy weapons they call 'phasers' managed to reduce the shields of a D'deridex class battle cruiser down to 30% before the flagship of the Federation, the USS Enterprise fired something called a tricobalt torpedo into the battle cruiser causing a singularity to form near it, as a result it's engine apparently imploded which destroyed the ship, the singularity collapsed and also sent out a substantial shockwave. The Reaper's have gotten the powers on this side concerned enough to put Demala in charge of investigating the threat and they're considering placing a station on their side of the wormhole."_

The two dreadnoughts entered the wormhole's mouth with the Scimitar class taking the lead, the trip was relatively smooth apart from a couple of bumps as they sped through the wormhole at 25% of light speed, leaving the other side of the wormhole in 7 minutes.

"Set course for the Citadel, transwarp 14." Demala ordered to the helm before both dreadnoughts shot into FTL.

About an hour later both ships dropped out of warp 1200km away from the Citadel, pushing the nebula gas and debris out of the way as they slowed down eventually coming to a full stop.

"We're being hailed by the Destiny Ascension," Tovan noted as his console started beeping.

"Very well, open a channel." Demala replied brushing a few strands of her hair away from her face.

 _"Admiral Demala, we welcome you back to the Citadel. We do need to ask what the USS Enterprise is here for."_ Matriarch Lidanya enquired, referring to the black and gleaming white dreadnought that was off to the starboard side of the Arcturus.

"The USS Enterprise is transporting a team of diplomatic personnel, they are requesting to make official contact for the United Federation of Planets." Demala explained to the Asari matriarch.

"I'll need to contact the council to verify that, please hold you position." Matriarch Lidanya practically ordered.

The crew of the Arcturus and the Enterprise waited briefly for no more than 5 minutes until they got their reply from Matriarch Lidanya, "You have permission from the council to land in the Citadel, I also have Councillor Anderson wanting to speak with both you and Operations Chief Williams."

"Very well, we'll contact Councillor Anderson in a couple of minutes." Demala replied before ending the conversation.

"Ashley Williams, please report to my ready room." Demala requested over the comm channel.

It was only 2 minutes before Chief Williams entered the ready room to find Demala sitting behind her desk filling out reports.

"You needed to see me?" Ashley asked getting Demala's attention.

"Yes, Councillor Anderson requested to speak with us specifically, we can contact him securely from here." Demala replied pressing a few buttons on her desk making one of the 'paintings' disappear to reveal a screen, it wasn't long until Councillor Anderson appeared on the screen.

"Admiral Demala. Chief Williams, we've just had contact with Shepard, according to her she was rebuilt by Cerberus to fight the Reapers." Anderson explained, looking pissed off at the same time.

"Wait, there's something here I'm missing." Demala commented observantly.

"Commander Fiona Shepard died when she got spaced out of the SSV Normandy when it was destroyed, and Cerberus is a human supremacist group who's only goal according to them is advancing the human race" Ashley clarified what Demala was missing.

"Great, another 'Tal Shiar' wannabe group" Demala retorted, rolling her eyes.

"Tal Shiar, who are they?" Councillor Anderson had never heard the name before.

"The Tal Shiar was the elite intelligence agency of the Romulan Star Empire, they also had the role of keeping their boot on the Romulan people until after the Hobus supernova that destroyed Romulus." Demala explained further.

"Anyway, we have reports coming in that the colony, Horizon may be a target for some type of attack, and we need someone to get their anti-air defences online, we also have reports that Shepard will be there too." Anderson said sifting through the intelligence reports that he had received, including one from an anonymous source.

 _"Demala, that Normandy type ship is back."_ Tovan called over the comm.

"Very well councillor, we can set course for Horizon tomorrow." Demala replied to Anderson, before closing the channel and proceeding to the bridge.

"Demala, I'm not entirely sure we should be working with Cerberus." Ashley protested pre-emptively.

"We won't be working with Cerberus, I have had far too many bad experiences with groups like them." Demala answered, almost snapping at Ashley.

* * *

 _ **Normandy SR-2 in the vicinity of the Citadel**_

* * *

"Leaving mass relay in 5 seconds" Joker noted while working on the helmsman's console, before the Normandy dropped out of FTL, "Ah Commander, looks like that overpowered dreadnought is back and they've brought a friend with them, name on their hull is USS Enterprise-F...We're being hailed by the dreadnought calling itself the RRW Arcturus-A, they're calling for you by name."

"Put in onscreen," Shepard replied prior to the image of Admiral Demala appearing on a console in the bridge, "This is Commander Shepard of the Normandy, I haven't seen any ship like yours. How do you know who I am?"

"Commander Shepard, you're reputation proceeds you, I am Admiral Demala of the Romulan Republic. I have been given authority to investigate the potential Reaper threat, specifically to the before mentioned Republic. I would prefer however to speak face-to-face for security reasons." Demala replied.

Shepard was sceptical, nobody apart from the original Normandy crew including Captain Anderson was willing to accept that the Reapers where a threat, "On two conditions, first I will need to assign my own security team, secondly I'm still removing Cerberus bugs from the Normandy so it'd be more secure to meet on your ship."

"Alright, I have a condition of my own, don't bring any personnel affiliated with Cerberus. You may proceed to the Arcturus, I'm sending coordinates now. Demala out." Demala said assertively, she had virtually zero patience when it came to supremacist groups whether it was the Tal Shiar or Cerberus.

* * *

 _ **RRW Arcturus-A Hangar**_

* * *

Shepard, Garrus and Mordin jumped as the tractor beam locked on to the shuttle and started towing it towards the hangar.

"We have locked a tractor beam on to your shuttle, please disengage all engines to prevent damage," the flight control officer again had to request, before the shuttle engines where shut off and the shuttle glided towards the landing point.

"What's Ash doing here?" Garrus noted, looking out of the front viewer as they approached the landing point he noticed four individuals, two seemed to have some form of firearms.

As Shepard's team left their shuttle, Mordin was the first to comment as he looked around, "Interesting. Atmosphere seems to be held in with energy shields."

"Commander Shepard, I'm Admiral Demala, behind me is Subcommander Tovan Khev, my first officer, to his left is Subcommander Hivan, the ships Chief Medical Officer, and by what I've been told you already know Chief Williams.

Shepard then decided to introduce her team, "To my left is Garrus Vakarian, Gunnery Officer and Mordin Solus, Science Officer of the Normandy SR-2."

"Mordin, there's no need to use subterfuge." Demala noticed the Salarian attempting to discreetly scan the Romulan crew.

"Fascinating, I'm detecting partial human DNA in you. Also how did you know I was scanning you?" Mordin replied rapidly.

"I'm a Human-Romulan hybrid, I am also one of the few rare Romulans that have telepathic powers." Demala explained how she noticed Mordin.

At this moment Ash decided she needed answers from Shepard, "What the hell are you doing flying around in a Cerberus ship, and we all thought you where dead, we saw you get spaced."

"I was dead, until Cerberus rebuilt me. So far I've been investigating the disappearance of human colonies. Also I'm not working for Cerberus, I'm only using their equipment and intel." Shepard explained, still not easing Ashley's concerns. Ash was always loyal to the Alliance and she felt betrayed by Shepard seemingly joining a known supremacist group.

"If you would like to follow me to the conference room, we may proceed." Demala said as she moved off to one of the turbolifts.

* * *

"So, Commander Shepard what exactly do you know about the Reapers?" Demala started questioning Shepard.

"I'm guessing that Ash told you most of it, but I also received visions from a couple of Prothean beacons as well as the means to interpret them from an Asari that we freed from what was called a Thorian. I also believe that they may be behind some recent colony abductions." Shepard explained.

At that moment Tovan commented to Demala, "Sounds a lot like what the Tal Shiar and Elachi did to Virinat and other colonies."

"What exactly is this Tal Shiar and Elachi?" Shepard asked, confused.

"As I told Ash here, they are a Intelligence agency of the Romulan Empire or what's left of it, about the only thing they're interested in is power. The Elachi however we don't know much about, they live in a realm that we call subspace and they convert abductee's into more Elachi, until I went and blew up their base of operations." Demala explained.

"I'm going to guess that you're not from around here." Shepard noted, she'd never heard of any colony called Virinat and didn't know what the hell subspace was.

"No, we come from what would be called an alternate universe, we've been able to travel through a stable wormhole linking both universes, as far as we know permanently. Also I think it may be best if we team up, if the Tal Shiar" Demala replied, getting a protest from her first officer until she started giving him the death stare.

"Yeah, you can tag along, just don't get in my way. Also we have our first lead, a colony called Horizon." Shepard replied, when it came time to go through the Omega 4 relay she'd need all the help she could get.

At that moment Demala's combadge started beeping, signalling a message was coming through, she quickly moved out of the conference room signalling everyone to stay, "Demala speaking, what is it?"

 _"We've been taking detailed scans, and we keep picking up traces of tachyon particles in addition to the antiprotons."_ Satra reported over the comm channel.

"Can you give any more details?" Demala asked.

 _"With these readings, I'd estimate that they are more than 24 hours old, I only managed to find them with a detailed short range scan, they seem to be in a distinct pattern heading for one of the Mass Relays and we both know only a cloaked ship would be responsible for these readings"_ Satra said with more detail.

"Ok, send a message to command advising them to deploy additional forces to the Archer System. Keep me posted." Demala said before proceeding back to the conference room.

"If there is nothing else to discuss then this meeting is over. Commander Shepard I'll escort you and your team back to the shuttle." Demala said, signalling everyone out of the room.

* * *

 _That is the end of Chapter 3, next will be the Horizon mission, over the next few chapters I'll be working on perfecting the plot as much as I can and I am open to constructive feedback._


	4. Horizon of War

_Mass Effect and Star Trek Online belong to their respective owners._

* * *

 **TEMPORAL EFFECT - CHAPTER 4 Horizon of War**

* * *

 _ **RRW Arcturus-A bridge**_

* * *

 _Commanding Officer's log stardate 85630.69, RRW Arcturus-A... Admiral Demala reporting. Today is our second day in the 'mass effect' universe and the beginning of our investigation of the Reaper threat, we have notified New Romulus Command of the sensor readings we took yesterday which suggest at least one cloaked ship passed into this universe recently, it remains to be seen what threat this poses._

"Satra, will there be any complications using the mass relays?" Demala asked, the mass relays were a foreign concept to say the least.

"No, according to the information I have received, we just need to calculate our relative mass and send the calculations through to the relay. Quite ingenious really, these mass relays seem to create a subspace field around a ship or a group of ships and then propel them to another mass relay." Satra replied, she was fascinated by the technology.

"Didn't Starfleet do something similar with Deep Space 9 before the Dominion War?" Tovan asked.

"Yes, they moved the station from Bajor to the wormhole using a subspace field to drop it's mass, came close to destroying the station a couple of times when the shielding fluctuated. Sensor have established that the 'mass relays' don't use the same method exactly" Satra answered.

"Notify the Enterprise that we are heading out to the colony Horizon. Rokall, set a course to Horizon through the mass relays." Demala ordered to her crew before the Arcturus started moving off at full impulse, it's four impulse thrusters glowing purple with the modified impulse engines taken off a Jem'Hadar battleship.

"Contact with mass relay in 3...2...1" Rokall called as the mass relay shot the dreadnought forth followed by the Normandy, it didn't take long to get through the relays, 30 minutes at most.

* * *

 _ **Normandy SR-2 - Approaching Horizon 27 minutes later**_

* * *

"What the...Where's the Arcturus?" Shepard asked Joker, they couldn't see the dreadnought ahead.

"According to these readings we had a drift of 1000 km, that dreadnought though only had a drift of 600...Man I'd love to fly that ship." Joker remarked, "Commander we're being hailed."

"We're detecting something that looks similar to an oversized termite mound, possibly a ship." Demala informed, the Arcturus had far better sensors than the Normandy.

"The Collectors are here. Also how the hell did you only get a drift of 600 kilometres?" Shepard noted, sorting through the data that Demala had sent.

"Our external inertial dampeners kicked in, plus I'm guessing that your pilot hasn't flown through plasma storms." Demala answered.

"We'll have an away team down there in 10 minutes max, try to keep up. Demala out." The channel was closed before the Arcturus bolted forward at full impulse.

* * *

 _ **Horizon - Surface 9 minutes later**_

* * *

As both teams closed in on the landing zone, they noticed multiple bipedal insect looking hostiles massing around the landing zone firing upon the runabout setting alarms off. Amber beams of energy shot out from the runabout obliterating the multitude of hostiles and leaving craters over the LZ.

"Landing Zone is clear, we should expect heavy resistance as we move closer to the ship." Tovan reported the obvious as they landed the Yellowstone Class Runabout and the away team got out all wearing Polyalloy weave armor. Shepard landed soon after in the UT-47 Kodiak Shuttle along with Miranda Lawson and Garrus, all looking astonished at the damage that the runabout made.

"I'm picking up several Human life signs, they're weak though. I'd say they're in stasis." Hivan noted scanning with his tricorder.

"Right, move out" Demala called out as her team consisting of Chief Williams, Tovan Khev, Hivan and Veril moved off followed by Shepard's team.

The away teams got their first contact with the enemy after they heard a distinct groaning and an odd fluttering sound.

Demala and her team instinctively engaged the enemy with a combination of phaser and plasma fire. "Tovan, plasma grenade," Demala called as they both hurled two grenades towards the hostiles, engulfing the surrounds in green flames.

"Husks, that's odd I don't see any 'dragon's teeth'." Garrus commented, as he shot several husks with his M15 Vindicator.

"Dragon's teeth?" Demala asked, looking confused while still firing on the incoming Collectors.

"Big spikes, they're used to turn people into husks" Ashley replied.

"Collector's must have brought the husks with them." Shepard answered firing at some of the Collectors.

 _"I am Harbinger"_ one of the Collectors called out as they started glowing with what looked like flames, both squads turned their weapons toward Harbinger, opening fire and turning the Collector to ash before finishing off the rest of the hostiles in the immediate area.

"Hivan, see what scans can pick up about those husks." Demala ordered.

"Err...Demala according to the scans, these husks were leeched of water and minerals, then injected with something similar to Borg nanoprobes."

"How similar?" Demala asked.

"I'd need to study them back on the Arcturus."

"Commander, you've had more experience with these husks. Is there anything we'd have to watch out for if we took this one back to the ship?" Demala asked Shepard.

"Some of them emit infrasound, ultrasound and electromagnetic fields to indoctrinate people. That's all I can think of" Shepard replied.

"Hivan, you have authorisation to take that back to the Arcturus if you can prevent the indoctrination effects."

"Simple enough, just block out both ultra and infrasound in addition to the EM field." Hivan replied before contacting the ship, "Arcturus, beam the item in front of me to the Medical lab, level 10 containment with sound cancellation, all frequencies".

"What or who exactly are the Borg, and you have technology to prevent indoctrination?" Miranda asked.

"The Borg are a cybernetic-organic hybrid pseudo-species, I'll explain that later. If anything gets through level 10 containment, then everything will go FUBAR. Any other questions?" Demala said.

"I've only heard Humans refer to something as FUBAR." Garrus commented, rather confused at the use of the acronym.

"First, I'm half-human. Secondly, I grew up around Humans and thirdly I mainly work around Humans." Demala explained.

The sound of Collector particle weapons near one of the prefabricated structures got the away teams attention.

"I'm detecting human lifesigns on the other side of that door, seems to be a warehouse. I'm also detecting 15 Collector's trying to break through." Shepard noted looking at her omni-tool readings.

Demala silently signalled her away team to take cover on both sides of the road leading to the warehouse while Shepard did likewise, switching to her sniper rifle she squeezed the trigger sending a slug through the back of a Collector's head killing it immediately and drawing the rest of the Collector's that previously had their attention set on breaking through the warehouse door towards where the shot came from.

 _"Fire on my mark"_ Demala communicated to both squads telepathically, waiting just before the Collector's could see the squads taking cover behind several crates and vehicles on the road. _"Fire!"_ Demala ordered using the same telepathy as both squads sprung the trap sending a torrent of phaser fire and mass effect slugs through the opposing Collector's.

"Right, let's see who's in here." Shepard said loudly whilst approaching the warehouse door, "Damn it...Collectors jammed the door shut, can't get through".

"Yes we can." Demala said setting her phaser rifle to beam mode and set about cutting a hole through the door big enough to fit through.

The Colonist's inside were huddled into a corner, panicking as the door was being cut open and finally fell in revealing the two away teams who proceeded to enter the warehouse.

"Are you mad, you'll let those godamn bugs in. By the way who the hell are you?" One of the male colonists exclaimed loudly after getting out of cover.

"Does the name Shepard ring a bell?" Commander Shepard enquired.

"So you're that 'big shot hero' from the Citadel," The colonist replied snidely.

"Yeah well, do you want to get out of here?" Shepard asked.

"It'd be much appreciated," A female colonist replied before Shepard signalled Demala away from the group.

"I haven't got enough room on my shuttle for all these colonists." Shepard said looking across at the colonists counting 45 all up.

"Demala to Arcturus, can you get a point to point transport for 45." Demala asked over her communicator.

"What's the destination?" Satra asked.

"Normandy shuttle bay, just wait for my say so." Demala said before turning to the colonists.

"We're going to get you out of here, I need everyone to stand up and not lean on anything." Demala said to the colonists reassuringly.

"Joker we're about to transport 45 colonists into the shuttlebay." Shepard said over her omni-tool.

 _"Ah commander that's going to take a while with one shuttle,"_ Joker replied.

"Something tells me we're not using the shuttle...Shepard out."

"Demala to Arcturus, begin point to point transport of the colonists to the Normandy shuttlebay."

 _"Locking on to colonists...Allocating additional storage space to transporter buffers...Calibrations set on Heisenberg compensators...Transporting."_ The transport officer said before the colonists disappeared from the warehouse and appeared in the Normandy shuttlebay moments later.

 _"Joker to Shepard...We got the colonist's in the shuttlebay, they just appeared."_

Both away teams headed out of the warehouse and continued through a gate leading to the largest concentration of pre-fab buildings which contained the controls for the colony's anti air defenses.

"That is one ugly ship," Tovan said as he turned his attention to the Collector cruiser, which resembled a giant termite mound.

"How the hell are we supposed to take that thing out," Garrus said as he took in the enormity of the ship.

"I could get the Arcturus to target it, but we could cause a lot of collateral damage, a dreadnought lacks the necessary finesse." Demala said.

"EDI, suggestions." Shepard asked the Normandy's AI using her Omni-tool.

 _"If you activate the colony's anti-air defences, I should be able to link them to the Normandy's sensors. It will take some time however."_ EDI answered.

"We'll provide overwatch. Hivan, Veril your on right flank, set up a phaser turret and quantum mortar. Tovan, Ashley and I will take left flank." Demala ordered before moving to an elevated position to their left and giving Shepard the 'all clear'.

"Hostiles inbound," Tovan yelled as several Collectors along with another Harbinger flew over the pre-fab buildings.

Before long the quantum mortar had got a lock on the Harbinger and proceeded to fire a high yield grenade, exploding and sending ash and dust over a large portion of the battlefield.

Groaning from under the platform that Demala, Ash and Tovan were on signalled the return of the husks. Demala proceeded to slash through the husks with an odd elegance using her Tsunkatse Falchion, whilst Ash and Tovan provided covering fire.

 _"Anti-air defences at 95 per cent"_ EDI informed.

"That is one ugly..." Tovan commented at the inbound Praetorian, a hideous fusion of husks and metal which seemed to be only targeting Shepard with it's particle beams.

"Tovan...Shut it, if you say 'That is one ugly' one more time I'll have you cleaning the outside of the ship." Demala said, silencing her first officer.

"Geez, they really want Shepard dead." Ashley said while firing at the Praetorian with her M-8 assault rifle to minimum effect.

"You don't say," Demala said, firing her full auto phaser rifle at the praetorian knocking it's shields down by one eighth.

Both teams fired on the Praetorian with a combination of phaser, plasma and kinetic weaponry, obliterating its shields and doing significant damage to it's armour, Miranda threw a biotic warp at the Praetorian, damaging it's armour further.

At half of it's estimated health the Praetorian slammed into the ground knocking Commander Shepard over and throwing Miranda into a stack of crates.

"Hivan, check their vitals, rest of you turn weapons up to maximum." Demala ordered as the rest of the squad continued firing on the Praetorian.

"Wait, did that thing just scream?" Ashley asked.

"Common side effect, the energy weapons were set high enough to destroy several bulkheads." Demala answered.

"Commander Shepard is fine, Miranda on the other hand has concussion and intra cranial bleeding, we need to get her to sickbay immediately." Hivan reported as he closed his tricorder. Demala simply gave him a nod, giving him clearance.

"Emergency transport to sickbay." Hivan said into his wrist mounted communicator before they both disappeared in a sparking green light.

Just as they finished talking the anti-air cannons powered up, this did not go unnoticed as the Collector Cruiser charged up a particle beam and destroyed the cannons.

"Demala to Arcturus...deploy Peregrine Fighter's for a low pass, target Collector Cruiser 1km ahead of my position."

 _"Order confirmed. Deploying fighters. ETA 2 minutes... Enjoy the show."_ The flight controller replied.

Two minutes later the loud whistle of thrusters could be heard before three fighters flew 10 metres overhead and began firing on the cruiser with their dual phaser cannons the cruiser then fired it's thrusters and shot up from the planet's surface. Demala's combadge started it's high pitch beeping.

"What's the problem?" Demala asked as she pressed the combadge.

"A Khnial class battle cruiser just uncloaked and is attacking us, we're holding it off but we could probably use you up here." Satra informed Demala.

"We'll be up there soon. Four to beam directly to the bridge." Demala replied.

* * *

 _ **RRW Arcturus-A orbiting Horizon**_

* * *

"Report," Demala commanded as she moved to the Captains chair.

"We have minimal damage and the primary shields are holding at 80 percent. Satra replied as she returned to her console.

"What about the Khnial Class?" Demala asked.

"Moderate damage to outer and inner hull, they're using standard disruptors and plasma torpedoes." Satra reported.

"Hmm, we're lucky. Deploy fighters in V formation, attack pattern Gamma." Demala ordered.

Twelve Peregrine class fighters launched out of the main hangar and started attacking the battle cruiser with dual phaser cannons and photon micro-torpedoes, the Arcturus joined in with it's multitude of phaser cannons and beam arrays, charging toward the battle cruiser the Arcturus banked hard to it's starboard side and vented plasma over the battle cruiser, causing several fires within the enemy's hull.

"Target's shields are below 50 percent" The tactical computer reported to the bridge crew.

The Khnial class retaliated with it's disruptor banks and plasma torpedoes, smashing against the dreadnoughts shields, "Activate secondary shields, " Demala ordered just after the computer had warned the shields of the Arcturus had dropped to 75%, before too long the primary shields recharged.

"Fighters are requesting clearance to return to base." Tovan reported.

"Clearance granted, bring us around to a bearing of 0-2-0 mark 0, keep the hangar away from the enemy." Demala ordered.

"Changing course to 0-2-0" Rokall repeated as she changed the ships course to collect the fighters while protecting the hangar deck from incoming fire.

"Prepare a full spread of quantum torpedoes and set the cannons to rapid fire. If it's not destroyed then begin attack pattern beta-3." Demala said as the ship rocked from another torpedo impact on the shields knocking some of her long hair across her face. Rokall brought the dreadnought around for a final attack, releasing a barrage of torpedoes and phaser fire and heavily damaging the ship.

 _Primary shields down to 75%, secondary shields have been depleted. All Khnial class shields have been depleted."_ The ships computer reported.

The crew of the Arcturus finished the battle by maneuvering well above the Khnial Class, once they were far enough away they set the impulse engines down to quarter power and pulled a quick turn to starboard to face the enemy before setting the engines to full impulse and blasting the enemy with another torrent of phasers and quantum torpedoes, destroying the ship.

"Stand down from red alert, Tovan you have the bridge, I'm checking up on our new patient." Demala said, getting up from the Captains chair.

* * *

"Where the bloody hell am I?" Miranda asked irately as she woke up, the lights felt like they'd burnt her eyes her vision was blurry to start of with but she noticed someone approach her, she charged up a biotic throw only for Demala to nimbly dodge out of the way.

"I didn't know my bedside manner was that bad, you're in medbay aboard the RRW Arcturus due to getting knocked unconscious on Horizon. Could you tell me what you can remember before you were knocked out?" Demala asked.

"I remember fighting Collectors and husks, then something that Praetorian attacked, your squad fired what looked like directed energy weapons." Miranda replied, sitting up much to Hivan's concern.

"Hivan, what's her condition?" Demala asked her Chief Medical Officer.

"She's stable, intracranial bleeding has been stopped and her neck has been realigned. You're free to go Miranda, just don't get thrown into another pile of crates." Hivan answered, while scanning her.

Miranda turned and slid off the bed, standing upright she waited a moment to get her bearings. "What happened to the Collector cruiser?"

"Escaped, another ship pinned us down and acted as a diversion, which we just destroyed. I'm about to call Commander Shepard over here for a debriefing, you're welcome to come along if you want, or you can head straight back to the Normandy." Demala replied before heading out of sickbay with Miranda following.

* * *

"Hail the Normandy," Demala said when she entered the bridge.

"Shepard here" Commander Shepard replied.

"We require you over here to debrief on what just happened and you're XO is ready to leave with you," Demala requested.

"I'll be there shortly," Shepard answered, it had been a long day so far and the mission didn't go as planned.

* * *

 _ **Arcturus Station**_

* * *

"What's going on at Horizon?" Admiral Hackett asked, he was receiving reports of a heated battle happening in orbit of the colony.

"A civilian ship picked up what looks like two dreadnoughts in orbit of Horizon and forwarded it to us." An Ensign replied, showing the footage to Admiral Hackett.

Admiral Hackett was shocked when he saw the amount of firepower both ships where packing and the durability of what looked like the Arcturus from the description that Councillor Anderson gave him. He was impressed however at the manoeuvrability of the Arcturus, managing to turn at an estimated rate of 35 degrees per second the whole time.

"See if you can get in contact with Councillor Anderson." Hackett responded.

* * *

 _ **RRW Arcturus A**_

* * *

As Shepard and Miranda along with Ashley and the 'senior' bridge crew of the Arcturus gathered around the conference table, Demala began the debriefing.

"Most people in this room should already know, within the last hour this ship was attacked, and we have reason to believe that the occupants of the attacking vessel, which we have identified as a Khnial class adapted battle cruiser were the Tal Shiar may be working with the Collector's."

"Why would they be working with the Collector's?" Shepard asked.

"Simple, they're out to further their own agenda or they believe they are. The fact that they only appeared when the Collector ship was about to escape leads me to believe they're working with the Collector's." Demala answered.

"Definitely sounds like Cerberus." Shepard answered

"So what were that ships abilities?" Miranda asked, looking disgruntled at Shepard's comment, by what she could see of the Tal Shiar vessel it looked like a dreadnought.

"The Khnial class is reverse engineered Borg technology fitted onto a D'deridex class battle cruiser. They are fitted with multiple directed energy weapons and plasma torpedoes, which act as incendiary ammo, the most dangerous ability the Khnial class has in it's arsenal however, is the ability to 'indoctrinate' other ships. Quite frankly, I'm surprised they didn't use it." Demala explained.

"How can you be certain they didn't use it?" Miranda asked.

"Because as you can see out the window, the Normandy is still there undamaged." Demala pointed out the frigate that was in clear view, Miranda and Shepard where looking a bit confused.

"If that ship had indoctrinated the Arcturus, the Normandy would be a pile of molten slag and we wouldn't be able to do anything about it. If the Normandy was indoctrinated, it would have most likely targeted us with whatever weapons you have and we would be forced to defend ourselves." Demala clarified.

"If I remember correctly you mentioned Borg on Horizon." Miranda enquired, to which Demala responded by showing them a shortened presentation on the Borg, making Shepard and Miranda visually ill.

"If you want I can replicate a bucket" Demala quipped.

"I'll be fine" Shepard replied, after she finished feeling like she was going to puke.

"Wait what do you mean replicate." Miranda asked, analysing everything she heard.

"One glass of water" Demala said when she moved over to the replicator, "We can replicate food, drinks and other supplies using these replicators to varying levels of success." she said when the glass of water appeared.

"What about weapons?" Shepard asked.

"Yes, although we generally have sufficient weapons ready in strategic locations on the ship. If there's no other questions for the time being then I'd better report this to the Citadel Council" Demala replied, before everyone vacated the room, both the young Admiral and Shepard lagged behind.

"Hey, you want to hit the bar when we're at the Citadel? Drinks will be on me." Shepard asked, there was something attracting her to Demala and she wanted to get to know the red haired admiral better.

"Thanks, I need it after Horizon." Demala replied, the sound of dread filling her voice.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up over it, we'll get the Collector's." Shepard said reassuringly.

"It's never gets any easier seeing colonist's abducted in that quantity, and it pisses me off when the Tal Shiar just have to get involved."

"Tovan to Demala, we've just received word from command, they're sending a diplomat..."

"Who?" Demala asked, curious to hear who it might be.

"It's seems Sienae passed her diplomacy training, also Veril has come up with an idea to increase our combat effectiveness on the ground." Tovan said before closing the comm.

"Thanks, I'll be down to see her later. Hopefully she doesn't blow anything up this time."

* * *

 _"Personal log, Operations Chief Ashley Williams reporting. The mission on Horizon didn't go as planned, the Collector's got to the colony before we could and began abducting the colonists, we only managed to save a small number of people. The technology that I've seen since my assignment on the Arcturus is way beyond anything we could have thought of, including matter/energy transporters, I'm not even going to guess how they work. The energy weapons that the people from the other side use seem to be way more effective on armor than kinetic weapons._

* * *

 _ **Citadel Station - Human Embassy**_

* * *

Councillor Anderson had just gotten back to his office after the meeting with the Federation diplomats. He would have to say it was one of the longest days he'd been through, no thanks to Ambassador Jiro Sugihara, the guy never shut up. The talks had ranged from their cultural differences including their varying uses and legalities of genetic manipulation to the extended history of the different races and everything in between.

Anderson noticed a light flashing on his terminal signalling he had messages, he noticed he had missed a call from Admiral Hackett. The councillor decided to reply by contacting the Admiral directly.

"Councillor, I have received reports of combat in orbit of the Horizon colony...the RRW Arcturus was involved, and a ship similar to the one which destroyed the Normandy escaped." Admiral Hackett said.

"Talking about the Arcturus, Admiral Demala seems to have sent a priority one message, she's requesting a meeting with the council in about an hour." Anderson reported.

"I'll be coming to the Citadel, interested to see the Arcturus first hand. Hackett out." Admiral Hackett said before closing the channel.

* * *

 ** _Serpent Nebula - 30 minutes after debriefing._**

* * *

Admiral Hackett had decided to visit the Citadel when he heard of the RRW Arcturus returning, he waited aboard the SSV Orizaba, flagship of the 5th or Arcturus fleet and also under the command of Hannah Shepard.

"I'm not sure if that's a dreadnought or a cruise liner, hull markings list it as 'USS Enterprise NCC-1701-F'," Captain Shepard said looking out one of the windows in the bridge, pointing out the almost gleaming white Enterprise ahead of them.

"According to the reports that I've received the Enterprise is the flagship of a group that calls themselves the United Federation of Planets, or more specifically Starfleet. Also according to the report, and yes this sounds ridiculous but they come from an alternate universe." Admiral Hackett informed.

"Captain, we're picking up another ship on sensors, it's big and it doesn't match any known designs," one of the sensor officers reported.

"That's the RRW Arcturus-A, she apparently belongs to a group called the Romulan Republic and is under the command of Admiral Demala, apparently she's 25 years old and only been in official military service for 2 years. Looks like Commander Shepard's back again." Hackett said to Captain Shepard.

"How did she get up through the ranks that quickly?" Captain Shepard asked.

"That's what we're about to find out, we'll be taking a shuttle to the Citadel," Hackett replied.

* * *

 _ **Citadel Station**_

* * *

All four councillors, Captain Hannah Shepard and Admiral Hackett were seated around a conference table in a room just off of the council chambers when Admiral Demala walked in flanked by two security officers in Polyalloy weave armour followed soon after by captain Va'Kel Shon and finally by Commander Shepard.

Councillor Anderson stood up to introduce Admiral Hackett and Captain Shepard who gave Demala and Captain Shon a salute, Demala gave the Romulan salute which consisted of bringing her right hand up to her chest and bowing slightly before moving to one of the seats around the conference table.

"Hi mom...Admiral Hackett...Councillor's" Commander Shepard greeted.

"Fiona, you have some explaining to do." Captain Shepard acknowledged her daughter being in the room.

"I presume you've heard that Cerberus rebuilt me not long a go and currently they're the only ones giving resources to track down the missing colonies in the Terminus Systems, I'll be cutting ties when the mission is over. Also I've got 45 colonist's on the Normandy who wanted transport away from the Horizon." Shepard said.

"We'll be able to take them off your hands." Anderson said.

"One and a half hours ago the RRW Arcturus was attacked in orbit of the colony of Horizon by a group we know as the Tal Shiar, which used to be the intelligence department of the Romulan Star Empire, now they're a rogue faction and partly responsible for the destruction of Romulus, the Romulan homeworld. Any questions?" Demala said as she showed the battle on a screen sitting on the wall behind the conference table.

"What was that ships capabilities?" Admiral Hackett asked.

Demala explained the capabilities of the Khnial class battle cruiser, alarming everyone in the room when they heard it could indoctrinate other ships.

"Is there much likelihood that more of these Tal Shiar are in this universe," Councillor Sparatus asked."

"I'd say so...The standard protocol for circumstances such as this is for the Romulan Republic and it's allies to mobilise a portion of their fleets to defend anyone who happens to be involved in diplomatic activities so as to attempt to prevent any further damage, however that is also subject to approval by all parties and they'd be subject to the laws of whatever space they would be in. I'm also aware that it may make certain parties nervous." Demala explained, getting concerned looks from most present.

"I'll admit it is a bit...quick," Councillor Tevos said.

"I apologize for the shock councillor, but where I come from speed is essential."

"Could you tell us what ships the Tal Shiar operates," Councillor Anderson enquired.

"All right, you'll have to find out anyway...Demala to Arcturus can you beam a portable holo-projector down with data on Tal Shiar ship types." Demala said, making a request to the Arcturus. Soon after a sparkling green light appeared, depositing the holo-projector onto the table.

The holo-projector started showing various ship classes from the T'Varo light warbird which classed as a frigate, the D'helan class warbird and Mogai class heavy warbird which classed as cruisers, the D'deridex had the councillors alarmed with it's 1041 metre length and it was classed as a battlecruiser or battleship, and finally the Scimitar class dreadnought which to date was the most heavily armed and feared warship in both the Alpha and Beta quadrants due to the Bassen Rift incident over 30 years ago.

"The reports that we have say your 25 years old and have only been in the military service for two years. Is that correct?" Captain Shepard asked.

"Yes, I joined the Republic Navy in a command position after the colony of Virinat was attacked by the Tal Shiar and another force that we call the Elachi, it's a long story and we'd be here for hours if I tried explaining it conventionally. Councillor Tevos if you still want to conduct that mind meld now would be appropriate, I can't guarantee that you'll keep your sanity though," Demala said, finishing up by turning to the Asari councillor.

"Embrace Eternity" the Asari councillor said when she started the mind meld.

* * *

The first vision was of the colony world of Nimbus III or the so-called 'Planet of Galactic Peace', the only reason the colonists from the Federation, the Klingon Empire and the Romulans weren't at each others throats were the street gangs and the Aehallh Worms in the desert surrounding the settlement of Paradise City, which someone retagged as Paradise Lost a long time ago. It was a traumatising time for Demala, and when she first noticed her ability to link her mind to another.

"I'm curious, I can sense a significant level of hardship. What is the significance of Nimbus?" Tevos asked

"Not a lot of people know it, but I was born there. Lost both of my parents when I was 10 and forced to fend for myself, I'd rather not go into further detail as it still brings too much pain." Demala answered.

The second vision was of the Virinat colony being attacked by the Tal Shiar and several drones which turned out to be the Elachi.

"Why did they attack?" Tevos asked telepathically.

"The Tal Shiar wanted to maintain control over the Romulan people and the Elachi abducted colonists to turn them into more Elachi." Demala said before they slipped into another vision.

The next visions were the hunt for Colonel Haakev, and their attempted indoctrination of Demala. The scene changed to Haakev's death by Demala's hand in a city plaza as it was being bombarded from orbit.

"Who was this Haakev, and how did you escape indoctrination?" the Asari asked.

"Haakev was the leader of the Tal Shiar. I managed to ward off the indoctrination with the assistance of a undercover agent of the Romulan Republic." Demala explained.

The vision continued with the fight against the Devidians, Tholians, Dominion, Borg, Breen, Undine, Vaadwuar and numerous other hostiles, Demala being at the forefront of each fight and getting promoted from Commander to Admiral in the span of a few months and then there was the infamous and crippling Iconian war which lasted for 5 short months which cost the Romulan Republic, Klingon Empire and the United Federation of Planets billions of lives and half their combined fleet.

"How did you defeat them?" Tevos enquired, sounding shocked.

"Determination, plus most races on my side have a few tricks up our sleeves as the Humans would say." Demala replied.

* * *

The Asari councillor collapsed back into her seat with the other councillors, Admiral Hackett and Captain Shepard looking concerned.

"What did you see?" Councillor Valern asked.

"Enough to give anyone nightmares, the Romulans lost their homeworld in 2387 and Demala has been through enough to send anyone mad. I'll need some time to recover from the meld then I'll send the report. I also sense that she is sincere with her request to bring reinforcements to this universe." The Asari councillor replied, looking exhausted.

"How did you lose your homeworld?" Admiral Hackett asked.

"In 2387 the star in the Hobus System was artificially sent into a state of supernova using technology from a race we know as the Iconian's, it converted any matter it came into contact with into energy and managed to proceed towards Romulus at FTL speeds, which needless to say is extremely unusual for supernovae. It's progress was eventually stopped, but by that time it was already too late for the planets Romulus and Remus." Demala explained.

"Who are the Iconian's?" Hackett asked.

"Ancient superpower that could move fleets instantly across the galaxy using some form of gateway. Then around 200,000 years ago they were sent into hiding after several races joined together to attack the Iconian homeworld with an orbital bombardment, making it uninhabitable. Five months ago, the Iconian War started and it only finished three weeks ago with the Battle for Sol."

"I'm curious, what are the capabilities of the RRW Arcturus." Captain Shepard asked.

"The Arcturus-A is suited to three main roles, first being stealth and reconnaissance, second being spearheading fleet movements, and thirdly due to the Arcturus being what humans would call a 'heavy hitter' the Arcturus-A is suited to intercepting and disabling multiple ships and it has a combination of 52 phaser cannons and beam arrays also the availability to launch 27 torpedoes from independent tubes and is durable enough to survive a hit from a planet-killer. Other than that most information is still classified," Demala explained.

"You expect me to believe that a dreadnought is suited to a stealth role," the Turian councillor said, as arrogant as ever.

"ih'feanna dha'rudh" Demala groaned while rolling her eyes, receiving a confused look from everyone at the table, her security guards seemed to be amused though.

"With respect councillor, it's not that hard to believe even with our current level of technology, all you need to do is keep one step ahead of the sensor technology, it's mainly just financially impractical." Hackett replied, silencing the councillor.

"We can give a demonstration but in return we need a guarantee that the Arcturus will not be fired upon." Demala said after calming down.

The councillors and Admiral Hackett all looked to each other uneasily before they nodded, "Very well, as long as the RRW Arcturus doesn't take up hostile action against any of our ships or the Citadel." Admiral Hackett said uneasily.

"Admiral Demala to RRW Arcturus A, engage the cloak for 1 minute then uncloak." Demala said.

The Scimitar class dreadnought looked like it had distorted before it vanished, earning a few fearful looks.

"This is Councillor Sparatus to C-Sec traffic control, can you detect the RRW Arcturus-A?" the Turian councillor asked when he pressed a button on the conference room table.

"That's a negative councillor, the Arcturus just disappeared and I'm not picking anything on scanners." A Human C-Sec officer answered then after a few seconds added, "Wait councillor something's happening where the Arcturus disappeared. The Arcturus just reappeared from nowhere."

"Is the Arcturus the only ship with this 'cloaking device' fitted?" Admiral Hackett asked.

"No, all Romulan ships have cloaking devices fitted, although most aren't as effective as they used to be. The Scimitar class dreadnoughts, which the Arcturus-A classified as also the sub-variants of the Scimitar class, the Tulwar and Falchion classes have more advanced cloaking devices." Demala explained.

"I'm guessing you can't tell us, but how does it work?" Councillor Valern asked.

"I can't tell you the exact details, but it works by bending light around the ship and can also soak up it's own energy emissions with varying levels of success." Demala said.

"How do you supply enough power for such a thing?" Captain Shepard enquired.

"They tap energy out of a singularity contained in their ship." Anderson answered, still astonished at the level of technology they were being shown.

"Also, I should notify you that the Romulan Republic is in the process of sending a more qualified diplomat. Is there anything else?" Demala said.

"No, that'll be all. We'll consider your request." Anderson said after the councillors and Admiral Hackett shook their heads slightly.

"There is one more thing. Admiral Hackett if you'd like I can give you and Captain Shepard a tour of the Arcturus-A." Demala offered.

"I'd be honoured to, just give me 10 minutes to get a shuttle ready. Also I'm sure you'd understand that I'll need to bring a couple of guards along." Hackett said.

"I'd expect it." Demala said.

"Admiral Demala to Warbird Arcturus, three to beam up." Demala said into her communicator before both her, and the guards she brought disappeared in a green light.

* * *

 _ **RRW Arcturus A - 1 hour 50 minutes later**_

* * *

"How big is this ship?" Hackett asked as they entered the bridge of the Arcturus.

"The Arcturus-A has a wingspan of 1,350 metres, a length of 890 metres and a total draft of 245 metres. This section that we are currently in is the bridge, as with most ships we operate tactical, security, operations, navigation and engineering from this room." Demala said.

"Not even half the amount of crew we have on the Orizaba's bridge." Captain Shepard commented to Admiral Hackett.

"To our left is Chief of Operations, Lt. Commander Sara McPherson, next to her is Chief Helmsman, Centurion Rokall. To our right is Chief Science Officer, Subcommander Satra. In the centre of the bridge is the Chief Tactical Officer, Leiutenant Saren and my first officer, Subcommander Tovan Khev and last but not least is the Chief of Security, Lt. Commander Sobaak. If you'd like we may proceed to the ready room." Demala introduced the bridge crew that where currenty at their stations.

"I've never seen so many different races on one ship before, especially a millitary vessel." Hackett commented.

"The RRW Arcturus-A is one of the few Republic vessels that have officers from the United Federation of Planets serving aboard." Demala commented. "Is there anything else that you'd like to discuss?"

"There are two more things, if it would be acceptable I could assign a Communications Specialist from the Orizaba to your ship to assist with your investigation into the Reaper's, I understand that you already have Chief Ashley William's aboard. Since you investigating what's happening to our colonist's I'd like Chief Williams and Comm Specialist Traynor acting as Alliance representatives." Hackett said.

"As it happens we are lacking a dedicated Communications Officer." Demala answered.

"Good, I'll send her over soon. Also I'd like to assist by sending potential missions through to you, nothing classified of course."

"That will be greatly accepted. We'll get the Comms Specialist settled in as soon as she's transferred." Demala replied with a nod.

* * *

 ** _RRW Arcturus-A Hangar - 10 minutes later_**

* * *

"Admiral Demala, I'm Comm Specialist Samantha Traynor." An olive skinned woman with black hair just above shoulder height introduced herself cautiously with a British accent.

"Welcome to the Arcturus, don't worry I don't bite. Also I expect Admiral Hackett would have told you a bit about this ship and your assignment." Demala answered reassuringly.

"Yes, and I saw your dreadnought activate some form of stealth field when Admiral Hackett was on the Citadel." Traynor replied.

"I had a mild difference of opinion with the Turian councillor and that stealth field we activated earlier is called a cloak, I can't go into too many details on how it works though." Demala said before signalling Traynor to follow her to the turbolift.

"Everyone has a 'difference of opinion' with Councillor Sparatus," Traynor informed.

"What duties are you best suited to, apart from communications?" Demala asked.

"Intelligence gathering and R&D," Traynor answered.

"Astrometrics" Demala said as she entered the turbolift, baffling Traynor.

* * *

"This is Astrometrics, where we conduct most of our in-depth and long range scans," Demala said as they entered the dimly lit room, the hologram of the galaxy taking up half of the room, providing most of the light in the room.

"This is massive compared to the galaxy maps we use in the Alliance, and the resolution is incredible. What method do you use for your scans." Traynor asked, deeply intrigued by the astrometrics charts.

"Our main method for long range scanning is FTL subspace radar, at close range and when in an orbital position we also use optical sensors. We also have a plethora of specialised scanning methods at our disposal." Demala explained.

"Wait, you can scan faster than light?" Traynor was astonished.

"Yes, anyway I'll show you some of the other areas of the ship," Demala said, walking out of the astrometrics lab and heading down one of the corridors.

* * *

"As you can see this is medbay," Demala stated as they entered a room surrounded by small rooms with biobeds, one biobed in the middle and the Chief Medical Office on the left hand side.

"Is that...a husk?" Traynor said, sounding horrified at the husk in room 01 with a force field engaged, and one of the medical staff taking scans.

"Finally found a use for the EMH and it's perfectly safe, all necessary countermeasures are in place." Hivan explained.

"EMH?" Traynor asked, confused.

"Emergency Medical Hologram" Demala clarified, getting handed a report from Hivan as she explained.

* * *

 ** _Medical/Science Report_**

 ** _Subject: Husk_**

 _Species: Human ('Reaper' indoctrinated)_

 _Place of origin: Horizon colony, mass effect universe. According to Operations Chief Ashley Williams and Commander Fiona Shepard, husks are the result of Reaper engineering implanted into a human through the method of injecting nanites through a large spike called a dragon's tooth._

 **_Tests_**

 _Moisture content: DEPLETED, replaced with synthetic liquid polymers_

 _Mineral content: DEPLETED_

 _Comparison of Reaper nanites to Borg nanoprobes: 52.470001% similarity, Reaper nanites show signs of being a crude and primitive form of Borg nanoprobes._

 _Chance of recovery:_ _0%, Reaper nanites and implants appear integral to hosts 'survival'._

 _**Notes**_

 _Husks have limited tactical capability and seem unable to use handheld weaponry, their main use is to charge the enemy and attack using melee and electrical methods. The most alarming features are the similarity to the Borg, and their apparent ability to 'indoctrinate' any organic life form within a close proximity._

 _Advise any science or medical teams conducting tests to enforce level 10 containment, sound frequency cancellation on all frequencies including infra- and ultrasound. The use of an EMH is recommended as an additional precaution against indoctrination._

 _RRW Arcturus-A Chief Medical Officer: Subcommander Hivan_

* * *

"O...kay. We'll have to watch that one" Demala said thoughtfully while reading the last of the report.

"I've already taken the liberty of sending the report to command," Hivan stated.

"Thanks for that" Demala replied appreciatively, "Specialist Traynor if you'll follow me, I'll show you some of the other areas on the ship".

* * *

 _ **RRW Arcturus-A Bridge - 1 hour later**_

* * *

Demala swiftly exited the turbolift with the cloth from her pauldrons showing her rank of Admiral flowing behind her.

"This is the bridge, where of course we operate most of the ships operations from comms, operations and helm. You'll most likely be working over here with Subcommander Satra," Demala said.

"Not many people on the bridge." Traynor said, seemingly impressed.

"Ship functions are classed into 6 main groups, science, tactical, security, operations, engineering and helm control, other functions are managed automatically by the ships computer." Demala explained briefly, "Is there anything else you'd like to ask?"

"No, nothing for the time being," Traynor replied.

"Before I forget, your quarters may be a bit larger than expected." Demala said.

* * *

 ** _Dark Star Lounge - Citadel Station 1800 hours (Standard time)_**

* * *

Shepard was waiting by the entrance of the Dark Star Lounge wearing a casual shirt, navy combat slacks and black lace up boots when Demala exited the skycar wearing a short form fitting black dress and matching high heels which contrasted her pale skin.

 _'Damn...Is it getting hot in here?'_ Shepard thought to herself whilst letting her eyes travel up Demala's elegant long legs, taking in the curves of her body as she sashayed towards Shepard.

"Hope you can handle your liquor, Shepard." Demala said playfully.

After a few drinks Shepard decided to take to the dancefloor much to Demala's amusement who was stifling a laugh at her rather poor dancing, if it could be called that...it was more of a shuffle.

Some sleazy Turian had decided to try and hit on Demala while she was downing a shot of Batarian ale not seeming to take no as an answer, she slowly turned around to face the Turian with a glint of fury in her eyes and grabbed the side of the Turian's neck in a nerve pinch, instantly knocking him unconscious before turning back to get another drink.

"Damn, you sure you don't want a job here as a bouncer?" The Turian bartender asked while checking his omni-tool readings of the one unconscious on the floor.

"You know you're kinda cute when you're angry. I'm guessing drunk Turian males aren't you're type." Shepard commented with a sly grin.

"Yeah, although I wouldn't exactly limit it to drunk Turian's if you know what I mean." Demala replied, giving Shepard a rather lascivious smirk.

"So, I'm guessing you've already done you research on me, I'd like to know a bit more about you." Shepard asked inquisitively.

"I'm 25, I like long walks on the beach and going to bars." Demala replied, before laughing when Shepard rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Come on, you're not going to dodge me that easy."

"Well I was born on a planet called Nimbus III in 2385, completely barren wasteland not unlike Tuchunka in this universe. Lost both parents to a Tal Shiar raid and I was kidnapped when I was 10, escaped the Tal Shiar when I was 14, then I moved to the Virinat colony with my sister when I was 15. When I got to 18 I started working as the colony's security officer until last year when it was attacked, then after that I joined the Romulan Republic Navy and started beating the hell out of any enemy that got in the way, in amongst discovering our homeworld which we named New Romulus, brokering peace between the Federation, the Romulan Republic and the Klingon Empire and recently I fought in the 5 month long Iconian War." Demala summarised looking grim, both kept chatting right into the small hours.

* * *

 _T_ _hat's the end of chapter 4._

 _As always I encourage constructive feedback._


End file.
